I Promised
by NastsTeacup
Summary: ON HIATUS 1499, Monteriggioni '23 years ago, I made a promise to a dear friend of mine. I promised I would protect his family at all cost. Fighting by your side, I discovered so many things along the way. And much more is to be discovered, ' Ezio/OC
1. Prologue

_**Authors note: Hi this is my first story! I'm so nervous. I'm sorry if my english isn't the best. I checked and rechecked. If there are any mistakes, my deepest apologies. =( My mother tongue is French. I really hope you will enjoy the story. This is new for me. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer : Assassin's Creed 2 and it's characters and story line belongs to Ubisoft. I do not own anything nor do I intend to. I do own my OC, Aryana D'Angelo.**_

_OOO_

_I was never supposed to be included in this mess of his. Not yet, at least. This happened way too fast to be just a mere coincidence. Something wasn't right. Something bad was going on and they couldn't do anything about it, we couldn't and I certainly couldn't all by myself. I was trained to be prepared for anything but wasn't expecting any of this at all. We needed him. And now._

_August 1499_

It was 23 years ago that everything started to crumble. Templars fighting their way up in society and in power. Bringing death, famine, fear and pain everywhere.

And to believe he would only bring us faith and the courage to carry on.

He brought more then just that...

I was supposed to stay in _Firenze_ for no more then two weeks. I ended up staying after what had hit him a few days before my departure. To help him. As it was his father's wish. And never was I to break this promise made by Giovanni.

I also stayed as another of Giovanni's wish, for me to protect his family. _« Until I die » _is what I told him. I intend to keep this promise.

The orders received by the Creed on the mission was to never tell him who I was really. To let his uncle tell him. If he did not want my company anymore, I was to agree to his terms and go back to _Venezia_ and to never return.

I was supposed meet him at 18 years of age. And help him through the task that was given to me early on. Giovanni made the mistake to bring me to _Firenze_ and to his office, assuring me that I would be gone before he returned. How wrong he was...

The faith I took into trusting him so easily...was probably going to be the death of me.

Trained by masters that kept the beliefs of the ancient Creed of removing the ring finger, my masters taught me that, to be attached to someone would only get them killed.

It was almost 23 years of never opening up. Of suffering. The darkness around me that kept bringing me closer to sadness. All of this hidden behind a smile. All I needed was him. I needed this one man to open up my eyes to the word happiness even through this hell.

This journey ought to bring us closer to what he needed. To get revenge and get rid of this one man. This journey brought us more then we expected. To all of us.

It brought us new knowledge. Pain. Happiness. Fear. Love...

My name is Aryana D'Angelo. Like many before me,

I am an Assassin.

**How was it ? It was juste a prologue. The first chapter should be here by tomorrow or after tomorrow. It is short I know. But the first chapter should be bigger.  
**

**R & R Please ^_^**


	2. Chapter 1 Devastated

_**Hello again. =) This is actually sooner than I thought. So this is the first chapter of my story. I hope you will enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writting it. Enjoy**_

_**Disclaimer: Characters, story line and any line taken from Assassin's Creed 2 belongs to Ubisoft. I do not intend to own them. My OC and any other Oc are mine. The plot of the story is also mine.**_

**Bold - Dates/Time**

_Italic - Thoughts/ Italian Language_

''...'' - Dialogue

OO1 - Devastated

_**1476 Firenze**_

I was in front of the desk of a dear friend of mine, more like a father figure, Giovanni Auditore, glaring at him with my icy blue eyes with all my mighty being. I could not believe it. I came to _Firenze_ 12 days ago and bound to stay as of now. I failed a simple observation mission. And I blame Giovanni for it. I don't really actually but I wish I could. He had promised me that I would never grasp the sight of his son and that his son wouldn't even know his father had a visitor. Well, it failed miserably while I simply sat in a stupid chair! His son, Ezio Auditore, came in as I was walking out. Bumping into him or more like his chest before realizing who he was and walking back to my chair, sulking. Not understanding anything or why there was someone unknown in his father's office, Ezio simply granted another of his father's assignment. Giovanni immediately brought his hands together, as if he was praying, and apologized to me.

'' _Piccola, mi dispiace_ I did not anticipate my son to return so soon. He was to be gone for a while, it seems he is faster than I thought '', Giovanni stated, while I tried to calm down.

'' _Non importa _Giovanni. What is done is done. I have to stay and I can't do anything about it '', I said to him while he walked around his desk to embrace me in a hug.

'' Again, _mi dispiace_. But Aryana, I need to speak to you about an important matter actually ''

I looked at him curiously and he motioned for me to sit back in my chair, '' Is there something worrying you, Giovanni ? ''

He sighed, '' There is. I need you to promise me something Aryana. ''

I pulled my eyebrows together, '' Of course, what is it ? ''

'' No matter what happen's in the next few weeks, months or whenever it does happen. Promise me, that you will protect my family from harm. As soon as they are safe you are free to go '', he said in all seriousness.

Shocked, I said, '' Giovanni, you know the orders I received I-I-''

'' Promise me Aryana! Promise me, _mia cara_...'', he pleaded.

His eyes full of worry as he rose to stand beside me as I, myself, rose from my chair, I could only oblige to what he was asking me, '' I-ah-I promise Giovanni, until I die ''.

He took me by the shoulders and hugged me, '' _Grazie, mia cara. Mille grazie._ I need you to do something while you're here. ''

Once again, I was curious but sighed with relief seeing it was only some documents.

'' Bring those to 'him'. '', he said emphasizing on 'him', knowing that I would understand. I nodded and went out the door but not before he called my name.

I turned around, '' _Sì ?_ ''

'' _Grazie._ And becareful '', he smiled.

'' I will ''

With that I left to deliver the documents to one of our associates in the city. Climbing up the walls of buildings in the beautiful city of Florence, I received some stares along the way of people, who were probably thinking I was crazy or drunk. From rooftop to rooftop I made sure to becareful or my movements to assure that I wouldn't fall. Seeing our associate from the rooftop I was standing from, I leaped into a pile of hay next to him.

A hand suddenly appeared in front of me in the pile of hay and I gratefully took it. Bringing me out of the haystack, I dusted myself off and stood in front of him. Marciano Lombardi, an assassin. He smiled and took out a piece of hay out of my hair.

'' I never expected you to bring me this, _amore mio_ '', he said bringing his hand to my cheek while I rolled my eyes.

'' Keep dreaming_ stronzo_. I'm no ones darling. Here are the documents. I have to go now, _Arrivederci!_'', I said as I turned my back.

'' You wound me with those words Aryana! '', he said overly exagerating his 'pain'.

'' I accomplished my mission then, I will go ''

I, then, grabbed to closest ledge to me and climbed up the building and made my way back to the _Palazzo Auditore_. I couldn't help but notice the amount of guards that were now on rooftops, slowly taking positions all around the city. Is the city on high alert ? _Dio mio ? Giovanni ? It couldn't possibly be._ I rushed to the _palazzo_ as fast as I could, hoping nothing would have happened to him. Not this soon.

I finally arrived at the _Palazzo Auditore._ I entered the small courtyard and made my way over to the door. I stopped, praying it wasn't what I thought it was and that Giovanni would be there, standing behind his desk waiting for me or Ezio to come back. As I opened the door, I discovered that my prayers wouldn't be answered. The place was ravaged. What was so clean a few minutes ago was now a total mess. My heart skipped a beat.

Suddenly I felt something moving on my right but was too late to dodge the blow thrown at my head...with a vase ? The blow was quite hard considering it came from...Anetta ? I held my head in my hand cursing.

'' Anetta! _Non c'è bisogno di colpire me! Mio dio! _'', I told her after the hit. She dropped the vase and ran to me.

'' _Mi dispiace!_ I didn't mean it.'', she said her eyes apologetic.

'' What - ''

'' Father ? Federico ? ''

I heard Ezio's voice from outside, obviously worried seeing the door open. He stepped in and panic filled his eyes. He looked around and spotted us. His eyes narrowed seeing me but I couldn't care less.

'' Anetta, what happened ? Where is everyone '', he asked.

'' They took your father and brothers to the _Palazzo della Signoria _- to prison '', she said, frantic, His eyes widened.

'' And my mother ? My sister ? '' _Yeah. Where are they ? _

At the mention of his sister, a new voice was heard, '' Ezio...''

As soon as Ezio heard her voice he walked to the source and saw his sister and embraced her in a hug, '' Claudia! Are you alright ? ''

I walked over to them, staying back, leaving them and myself, time to think. Especially wondering what was to happen next.

'' Yes but mother... '', Claudia stated sadly.

Anetta cut in, explaining, '' She's in shock...they...when she resisted...'', then suddenly bent her head down unsure of what to say.

Ezio turned his head towards me then back at his family. He was in deep thought. He turned towards Anetta.

'' It's not safe here. Is there someplace you can take them ? '', he asked hoping for a positive answer. _I sure hope so._ All of our heads turned towards Anetta, while she thought very fast. Her eyes widened all of a sudden.

She said, '' Yes. Yes! To my sister's ! ''

I couldn't help but be amazed at the amount of control Ezio had over his emotions right now, dealing with this. While I stood in a corner, holding my head because of a stupid vase. _Patetico._

Ezio went on saying, '' Good. Do that. In the meantime I'll go see my father ''

'' Be careful _messer Ezio_ the guards were looking for you as well ''

Ezio sent them off with Anetta while he stayed here with me standing in the back, the pain more endurable. He turned to me all of a sudden, eyeing me curiously. He walked towards me while I held a suspicious look.

'' You-You were with my father not long ago, today.'', he stated more then asked.

I nodded. He went on, '' Who are you ? ''

'' I'm an associate of your father. My name is Aryana D'Angelo di Venezia.''

The look of surprise in his face when I pulled my hood down, revealing my face. He was not expecting a woman.

'' I'm Ezio Au-''

I stopped him, '' I know who you are. You should go see your father. I'll stay here. Come back later. Be careful of the guards and the _Pazzi's_ men on your way. '', he looked at me unsure to trust me or not.

He simply left and went to the _Palazzo della Signoria_. I was then left alone, with my thoughts.

_Mio dio Giovanni. Why didn't you tell me before of this ? Now you're in prison. Let's hope you thought of something. And poor Petruccio and Federico ? Who is that betrayed you ? I wish I could answer those question. What am I suppose to do with Ezio ? 'Protect him' ? Maria and Claudia too ? I do not know. I'm so confused right now. Merda. _

All I kept doing was pacing and pacing around the office. I couldn't help but notice the blood stains on the carpet. I felt tears in my eyes but fought them back. I couldn't break down right now. I needed to be strong, not only to myself but to the others.

The door opened once again, I turned around ready to go into combat but relaxed after seeing Ezio's face. He came back and started looking for something.

'' Are you looking for something ? ''

'' My father said there was a door here...''

A door ? Here. In his office. We looked around and after a few minutes of looking, I sighed.

I turned over to him to see him standing in front of the fireplace, '' Ezio, there is no- Oh you found it'', I said after seeing activate the mechanism to open it. He turned around and smirked slightly at me. _Finally I got something out of him...well from his face._ He walked in while I stayed in the office, looking from afar. I saw him opening the chest and pulling out...Giovanni's assassin tunic ? Ezio turned around to look at me while I turned around to let him put it on. Same tunic as mine except mine was back with blue instead of white and red. I hear steps close to me and I turned around to come face to face with Ezio.

'' I have to bring these to _messer _Uberto '', I nodded and opened the door.

We started walking in the streets of Florence. We tried walking in the back streets, trying to avoid any of Vieri de' Pazzi's men or the guards.

'' May I ask you a question ? '', Ezio asked all of a sudden. I turned to him.

'' Of course, anything ''

He swallowed and said, '' Why is it most of your ring finger has been removed ? ''

My eyes widened at how observant he was. _He noticed that already ?_ I made sure I wouldn't say too much.

'' It's to make place for a very special weapon and I had to. '', it came out a way that made him understand that it wasn't a subject I wished to talk about.

He bowed slightly, '' _Mi dispiace, _I didn't-'' But I cut him off, '' _Non importa._ ''

He stopped right before an entrance, I stood next him waiting for his next move. But he didn't even move.

'' Something wrong ?'', he turned to me as soon as the question came out.

He sighed, '' Guards are surrounding the _gonfaloniere's_ house. ''

I looked around and saw that we could reach the roofs from where we stood. I turned to him, '' Come, follow me! ''.

I climbed up the nearest window and pulled myself up until I reached the roof. I looked down, seeing Ezio, still on the ground. I grinned.

'' Aren't you coming ? Or are you too stunned by skills to climb ? '', I said sarcastically while he grinned back and climbed up, following my steps. When he reached the top, I offered my hand to him and surprisingly, he took it. I pulled him up and we dropped down once again, making sure no one heard or saw us. Ezio knocked on the door once - twice and then the door opened to reveal Uberto Alberti.

'' Ezio Auditore ? What are you doing here at this time ? '', he asked.

'' I - My - '', all of Ezio's emotion came back in a minute and he was unable to explain himself.

'' Calm down child. Take a deep breath, collect your thoughts ''

'' My father and brothers have been imprisoned. I was told to bring you these! '', Ezio handed the documents to Uberto. The little man took a look at them.

'' Ahh it's a misunderstanding. Everything will be fine. '', suddenly a man appeared behind Uberto, wearing a black robe. A hood covering his face. I was intrigued by him and became suspicious of him.

'' But how ? ''

'' The documents you've given me contain evidence of a conspiracy against the city and your family. I'll present these at their hearing tomorrow and they'll be released. '', Uberto stated as calm as ever. _Who is that man ? Merda. I can't get a good look. There's something weird about him._

'' _Grazie_ '', Ezio bowed. The man behind Uberto suddenly walked away.

'' Do you need a place to stay ? You're more then welcomed here. '', Uberto proposed.

'' No. _Grazie_. I'll meet you at the _Piazza_ tomorrow. '' Ezio announced.

'' Don't worry Ezio. Everything will be alright.'', the little man said as he closed the door on us. I was deep into my thoughts to realize that Ezio was waving a hand in front of my face.

'' Aryana, is everything alright ? ''

'' _Sì. Sì_ '', I simply nodded and made my way back up on the roofs we were on just a few minutes ago. He followed me to a house, a very small house close to the piazza. We entered and he kept on following me.

'' Let's sleep here tonight. We're close to the Piazza. I have another room at the end of the hallway here. You may stay in it if you want to. '', I told him before going into my room, unsure of what to say.

But Ezio's voice rose out of the silence, '' Aryana ? '', I turned around.

'' _Mille grazie_, for everything '', he said, a very faint smile on his lips.

I nodded and wore the very same faint smile, '' _Ti prego_, you need to rest now ''.

I closed my door. And removed my tunic.

As I laid on the bed, I couldn't help but think. _What have I gotten myself into now ? This path I'm taking will certainly kill me before I can get married...If someone insane enough marries me. That is. _My thoughts then wandered off to Giovanni, Federico and Petruccio. Poor them. _But who was that strange man standing behind the Gonfaloniere ? There was this weird feeling about him. I just can't get my finger on it._ I turned and turned around. Never finding a good position so sleep could consume me. _I'm wondering how Ezio is feeling in all-_

Ezio ? _ Mio dio. How hard it must be for him. _

_Giovanni, I hope you know what you're doing! If you ever leave I swear to god - Argh! Aryana, go to sleep. 'Do not assume anything, Piccola.'_ That's what Giovanni would say.

Then the fresh breeze coming in through my window made the night comfortable enough for me to close my eyes and finally drift off to sleep.

_Italian Meaning_

_Firenze - Florence_

_Non importa - It doesn't matter_

_Piccola - Sweetheart_

_Mia cara - My dear_

_Mi dispiace - I'm sorry_

_Stronzo - A**hole_

_Dio mio - Oh my god/ Dear god_

_Arrivederci - Goodbye_

_(Mille) Grazie - Thank you (very much)_

_Ti prego - Please_

_Non c'è bisogno di colpire me - No need to hit me_

_**So this was chapter 1 ! Yayyy =) I did it. And now off to sleep...zzz... Joking. So...Hmm..well there are some parts missing. But it's needed for the story and my plot. I know there's a fight with 2 guards when he comes out of his palazzo after he got the assassin outfit but i just didn't feel like putting everything in, like the little details. ^^''**_

_**Constructive critisism is always accepted ^^ Anything to improve is always good! **_

_**R&R ! Please! I hope you enjoyed. **_

_**And I promise, more interaction bewteen Ezio and Aryana, more action, more everything in the chapters to come. **_

_**If there's any minor mistake I might have missed, please do tell me. ^^**_


	3. Chapter 2 Too many questions ?

**Hello once again! Well this is chapter number TWO! I may not have gotten a lot of reviews yet but I'll keep writting. Hehe ^^ I love AC too much. **

**So, there's nothing to say really. Well,**

**ENJOY! =)**

_**Disclaimer: All of the Assassin's Creed characters belong to Ubisoft. The plot is theirs, as it is based off the game. Everything that differs to the game, any added part and my Oc's are mine. I do not intend to own the Assassin's Creed world. It fully belongs to Ubisoft. I'm only borrowing them. Don't sue! **_

* * *

OO2 - Too many questions ?

The next morning came too quickly for my liking. The sun was already bright in the sky and I could hear people talking, with their loud voices, about the Auditore hearing this morning. I sat up too fast and a headache surprised me. _Why do I have a headache ? Why now ? It's true, Anetta, yesterday! _I held my head in both hands for a few seconds before finally standing up and putting my tunic on. I stretched a bit before walking out of my room. I walked to the room Ezio should be in. _I swear to god if he is not I'll stab his pretty face I- wait, I said what ? _I stopped mid-track at my thoughts, eyes wide. _Aryana, stop those thoughts, NOW. _I shook my head and knocked on the door, opening it after receiving a grunt as an answer. I saw Ezio, face first in the pillow. He slowly turned around, his eyes still closed.

I walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. I was about to wake Ezio up when I couldn't help but realize how calm he looked. He looked as if nothing had happen, his face as calm as a little boys face. His chest rose up and down in such a calm manner that if I would be laying here, I'd fall asleep. He just didn't look like the Ezio Auditore I had to protect, whose father and brothers were imprisoned. He looked like a simple young man with a simple but good life. Far from the truth as of now.

I put my hand on his shoulder and shook him a bit, '' Ezio, wake up! Your father and brothers hearing is soon. ''

His eyes opened slowly, while yawning, '' Aryana ? _Che cosa ?_ ''

I repeated what I said, '' Your father and brothers hearing is soon. You should get up. '', his eyes widened and he woke up slowly.

I left the room and waited in the hallway. A few minutes later Ezio came out, wearing the tunic given to him the day before. In his eyes, there was a gleam, an excited one too. I smiled faintly at this but couldn't stop myself but be overwhelmed by a worrying feeling. Something was just...wrong. I followed him while we walked to the Piazza. The closer we got, the more we heard the people shouting.

Then finally the Piazza came into our view. I felt something in my stomach seeing Giovanni, Federico and Petruccio standing there, hands behind their back and nooses around their necks. I got closer to Ezio and whispered, '' I'll stand over there. If we are seen together, there might be some suspicions, ''

He looked at me curiously, not fully understanding what I meant by suspicions but watched me go. I walked to the left of the crowd, keeping an eye out for guards and for Ezio. I saw Giovanni, through the panic, steal a glance at my figure, surprised at seeing me there. I saw, standing on a wooden structure, the _Gonfaloniere _and the strange man from yesterday. Words interrupted my thoughts.

'' Giovanni Auditore, you and your accomplices stand accuse of the crime of treason. Have you any evidence to counter this charge ?, '' the Gonfaloniere asked. My eyes widened. _No, it can't be. _

Giovanni turned to him, '' Yes. The documents that were delivered to you last night!, '' his voice screaming through the crowds own screaming. _It...It looks to good to be true, why would...he be angry ?_

The Gonfaloniere turned around to watch the crowd, '' I am afraid I know nothing of those documents, '' he said in an all too innocent tone. _Bastardi_. My eyes immediately went to Ezio.

'' He's lying, '' Ezio screamed through the crowd. He pushed passed people, trying to get closer as I stayed in position.

Uberto looked around him, '' In the absence of any compelling evidence to the contrary. I am bound to pronounce you guilty!, '' _No it can't be! Stronzo! _'' You and your collaborators are hereby sentenced to death '' _I need to get closer. Come on Aryana, get closer. Why can't I move my feet. _

Everything seemed to move so slow all of a sudden, the crowds movement, the screams, my heartbeat. From the corner of my eye I saw Ezio trying to reach the platform as fast as he could while his father voiced his last words.

With all of his will, Giovanni screamed, '' You are a traitor Uberto - And one of THEM!'' The guard walked slowly to the lever, standing in front of it, as if waiting for Giovanni to finish his last words. While I stood there, frozen, '' You may take our lives this day - but we WILL have yours in return I swear we will - ''

'' Father! ''

I stood there frozen, watching my friend die, my only family. A father of four and a husband. Ezio's scream broke my heart, I could have done something but I didn't. _Am I that much of a coward ? Or is it...I felt powerless ? _I did not have time to answer neither of those question as my eyes caught Ezio's figure running through the crowd. My eyes then wandered back to Uberto, the man behind him whispering something to him before Uberto turned and noticed Ezio.

'' There! Grab the boy! He's one of them! '' Guards immediately grabbed Ezio.

Ezio fought against them screaming, '' I'll kill you for what you've done! '', pushing both guards on the ground, taking his sword out. I moved, making sure I stood close but unseen by the guards.

'' Guards! Arrest him'' Brutes and guards were circling Ezio, one by one. One of the brutes, made a move and with his axe, disarmed Ezio. I looked at Ezio while the crowd moved away, scared of the fight that might occure. I saw Ezio's eyes glance at me while I took out my sword.

'' Put him down,'' were the last words I heard from Uberto. A brute moved out of my way, putting me in view for Ezio to see.

'' Run. Fast. I'll keep them off as long as I can, I'll find you, '' were the last words I spoke to him, getting rid of the brute that was before me seconds ago. Seeing from the corner of my eye Ezio running up a building, I still was able to dodge a guard charging at me with his sword who now had his back to me, as I reached down my boot, grabbing a throwing knife, throwing it at his back, hitting him as he fell down crying in pain. I backed up a little bit, seeing the amount of guards, I decided to back down from this fight. I grabbed the closest guard to me and threw him on another one, creating a very pathetic distraction but a distraction nonetheless. I simply ran for it, following the path Ezio took, up the closest building. Jumping from roof to roof, avoiding archers the best I could and finally slowing down, now that there weren't any guards after me. I simply stayed on the rooftops, as it would be easier for me to see Ezio. While walking my thoughts went back to what had happened before our eyes, minutes ago. _If only it was a bad dream. But it is not, it's life and life itself is a test, a hard one. _I walked, leaped, jumped, fell and stumbled from rooftop to rooftop. I realized that I had reached the _Palazzo Auditore,_ from a distance. Getting closer I was able to see Ezio standing there, panting. I got down as calmly as I could and walked slowly to him. I hadn't realized the pain in my left shoulder until now. _Ahh, probably when I tried grabbing a ledge to far away, probably strained it. Pushed myself too hard I guess._ I finally got to him and dropped my right hand on his shoulder, surprised, he looked behind him to see me. His eyes filled with sadness but also with anger. From under my hood I saw someone running to us, a woman ? I gained my posture again and stood straight. I looked closely, it was Anetta. She now stood in front of us.

Anetta talked first, '' Ser Ezio, thank god! I've been looking everywhere for you!''

Ezio choked slightly on his first word saying, '' I- I couldn't stop them, Anetta. I tried. I swear but there were so many guards, '' his eyes fell upon my figure but went back to hers in seconds.

''Please come with me. We need to get you off the streets,'' Anetta said kindly.

''What of my mother and sister ?,'' Ezio asked, worried.

She smiled faintly, '' They're safe, I'll bring you to them,''

'' No! It's too dangerous to travel together. Tell me where to go. I'll meet you there!'' _Very wise. _

''My sister's house just north of the _Duomo_'', she said.

'' We're on our way then'', Ezio said watching Anetta walking away. He then turned to me, unsure of what I would do know I guess.

'' Let's try to avoid the main streets and take the back streets. Rooftops would be a good idea but there are too many archers, if it's our only solution then we'll take the rooftops,'' I finished while leading the way, him on my heel. _Let's hope that there aren't any guards- what am I saying ? Of course there will be guards! _I sighed while we passed into a small back street while someone was walking our way, a citizen, but that citizen seemed to be in a hurry and blind as he bumped into my left shoulder, jolts off pain going through it. I turned to him and screamed, '' Mind your step _coglione!_,''. I hissed through the pain and turned again to see Ezio looking at me.

He stared before asking, '' You're hurt ?,''

I nodded simply, '' Yes. It's alright, I'll find a doctor later but right now we need to get you back with your family,'' he stared a little while longer before turning his back to me and resuming our walking as I followed close behind.

We kept walking but our way kept getting blocked by guards or Vieri's men. At one point we couldn't go either way without being seen. As we stopped in yet another small alley, I decided on our next move.

I coughed, ''We have to take the roofs,'' and his eyes widened.

'' You're never going to be able to climb with that shoulder of yours and if you do, it'll just worsen the injury,'' he said while standing in front of me.

I rolled my eyes, ''Don't I know that but it's the only way. They know both of us now and if I try to take the main streets and guards recognise me I won't be able to fight with that arm, I'll be useless and putting myself in more danger. So the only way for both, you and I, are the rooftops, '' I argued. He grunted a bit but still went on and climbed on the rooftop while I took the easy way, a ladder. Now up on the rooftops we made sure we could avoid most or all of the archers. We made our way from roof to roof as silently, subtly as possible. I avoided using my arm or rolling as much as possible but it was a failure. _I officially lost use of my arm. Congratulations Aryana! _I hissed every time my shoulder came in contact with tile or simply was painful, Ezio looking back every time I did. We finally arrived as we both saw Anetta in front of the door, waiting for us. I climbed down with a little help, _little_, from Ezio. Anetta opened the door and we all walked in. One word, courtesans. All around the place, for a second I thought we got the wrong house.

'' I think we have the wrong building, '' _Nicely noted, Ezio._

Anetta smiled, '' No, no this is it,'' she turned her head to him.

A woman appeared from our left to walk slowly in front of us. _Is it...Paola ? _She stopped in front of us and smiled at Ezio. _No wonder._

'' It is a pleasure to make you aquaintance, messer Ezio,'' she smiled,'' Anetta speaks quite highly of you. I can see why...''

Ezio slightly bowed his head, '' I appreciate the kind words Madonna...?''

She stopped him, '' _Ti prego, _call me Paola,''

Ezio answered back to her,'' Thank you for offering your home to my family Paola,'' a faint smile on his lips. I hissed again because of the pain, this caught Paola's attention and she looked at me.

'' Caterina, escort her to Cristina. She's our caretaker here, she will take care of your injuries,'' Paola said while smiling as I bowed to her.

'' _Grazie,_'' then the girl brought me up the stairs to a room.

The courtesan name Caterina opened the door to the room and I saw in the room both, Maria and Claudia, Ezio's mother and sister. Both sitting there, Claudia staring at her mother, sadness filling her eyes. Maria, sat there, like at the _Palazzo._ Caterina sat me on the second bed and walked over to Cristina. Cristina's eyes adverted to me and she sat up, walking over to me, smiling sweetly. I could feel someone's eyes on me, I turned around slightly and saw Claudia stare but as soon as she caught my eyes, she turned away. It took Cristina a few minutes to take care of my shoulder, massaging it and taking care of the few gashes I acquired. I thanked her as I walked back out, walking down the stairs, I walked to one of the courtesans.

'' _Mi scusi, _do you happen to know where Paola and the young man went ?, '' I asked.

One of them nodded, '' Si, to the backyard, there's a garden. They should be there,''

Bowing I said, ''_Grazie,_''

I walked outside and I saw Paola, alone. _Where was he ? Oh no, don't tell me I lost him. _I walked to Paola and she noticed my presence.

'' I see you've been doing well, haven't you Aryana ?, she asked.

'' Aside from this little injury, yes, but those events weren't expected and are still fresh and painful, '' I said, '' Where is Ezio ?''

She smiled, '' I'm teaching him a few things. Right now is the stealing, the blending is done, '' I nodded.

'' Good,'' I said, '' And for the weapon-''

'' Leonardo da Vinci,'' was all she said as I nodded seeing Ezio appear in front of us. She turned to him and said, '' Now that you learned how to approach the enemy, we need to find you a suitable weapon,''

Ezio said, '' What would you have me use ?,'' I smirked at this.

'' Oh, but you already have the answer,'' Paola said as she took out the hidden blade that belonged to his father, his eyes widened.

He took them out of her hands, '' Hey my father's blade and bracer...How did you get them ?,'' slightly shocked at how she acquired them.

She smiled, '' By using the same skills I just taught you, I assume you are familiar with Leonardo da Vinci ?,'' she then asked.

'' Si, but how does a painter factor into this ?,'' Ezio curiously asked.

'' He's far more than that, bring him the pieces and you'll see,'' she said walking away.

Ezio stopped her, '' One last question - If I may ?,''.

'' Of course,''

'' Why did you give your aid so easily to a stranger ?,'' Ezio asked as Paola lifted her sleeve and showed burns along her forearm.

'' I, too, know betrayal,'' was all she said before going back, leaving Ezio and me in the garden. He looked at me and said, '' You look much better,''. I smirked then hit him on the shoulder.

'' We should go,'' he nodded and we both blended as best as we could with the crowd. The walk was long, especially under a warm sun like today.

'' Aryana, may I ask you, yet, another question ?,'' Ezio asked suddenly.

I smiled, '' You like asking questions don't you ?,'' as I asked.

'' Only when someone such as you intrigues me,'' I snorted at this.

'' Charming but not working, still, go ahead!,'' I said.

'' Why are you helping me ?,'' I froze. _Should I tell him why ? No, not yet._

I lowered my head, ''It may seem strange but your father as done a lot for me in the past. I was never able to repay him, consider this as my payment,'' I said. _Well it's the truth, well half of it but still the truth._

He nodded, '' I'll take it. Still, _Grazie _Aryana,'' and smiled faintly.

I stopped to take a good look at him since I haven't gotten the chance to do so. He indeed was an Auditore, the charm was very natural in him, just like Federico and Giovanni. His jawline, well structered. Very broad shoulders, those of a man. He was indeed attractive but too much for his own good. I smiled and pushed him in front of me.

I chuckled and said, '' Let's go now,'' as he stifled a laugh. I stayed still for a second but resumed following him.

_What the hell did I get myself into ? _

* * *

_**Italian language:**_

_Grazie - Thank you_

_Coglione - Jerk _

_Ti prego - Please_

_Mi Scusi - Excuse me ?_

_Che cosa - What ?_

_Stronzo - A**hole_

**So there it was, yet, another chapter. Second one. So far I'm kind of happy hehe ^_^ It took me longer then expected. Next chapter, tomorrow maybe ? Ahah we never know.**

**I hope you enjoyed it! **

**REVIEW, pretty please! **

**Constructive reviews always appreciated. Improving is good! ^^**


	4. Chapter 3 Simply the beginning

**Hey hey once again. Yet another chapter. I want to say thank you for the 2 reviews I got ( better than nothing ^^). So thank you and Merci Beaucoup. Pour répondre à ta question, je viens du Canada ^^ I'm skipping little things from the game I know, sometimes I just forget or I just don't feel like writting it. xD**

**I'm so sorry I wasn't able to write sooner. I had computer problems and lost any inspiration to write. But now it's back and I'm going back into it. Especially since the new Assassin's Creed is coming out in a few months. **

**So Chapter 3. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Ubisoft owns the characters and the story line. I just create my own story line based off theirs. I do not intend to own them. I'm just borrowing them. Don't sue. **

* * *

OO3 - Simply the beginning

_It was harder than I expected. _Both, Ezio and I, were panting in front of, what I had assumed, was Leonardo da Vinci's workshop. Avoiding the guards and Vieri's man was, hard, to say the least. I was resting both of my hands of my knees, trying to gain my breath back. I took a peek at Ezio, wondering if he was holding up so far, it seems he is. I straightened my back and turned to him.

'' Are you alright ?, '' I asked placing a hand on his shoulder and he turned his head towards me.

He nodded, '' _Sì_, '' then he knocked on the door and just entered. I followed him silently in the workshop to see a man with his back to us. He then turned around, he had beautiful blue eyes that we like the sea. I stared at them for a few seconds before he spoke to Ezio.

'' Oh! Ezio Auditore. I- I didn't expect to see YOU again. With all that's happened...Ah! Where are my manners, Welcome back!, '' he said hugging Ezio, with the latter returning the hug slightly surprised. While giving Ezio the hug, Leonardo noticed someone else, me. He backed away from the hug.

'' Oh you have a friend with you ? I'm Leonardo da Vinci, a pleasure to meet you...?,'' Leonardo asked while Ezio moved to the side.

I removed my hood to be greeted by surprise, '' It's pleasure to make your acquaintance Messer da Vinci, I'm Aryana D'Angelo di Venezia,'' I answered with a slight smile.

He smiled back and turned to Ezio, '' Now, How can I be of service ?,''

Ezio said, '' I was hoping you could repair something of mine ?,''

Leonardo smiled and happily answered, '' Of course! Come, this way,'' as he made his way over a table, whispering to himself about the mess it had on it. _He is certainly entertaining. _

'' Alright. Let's see it,'' Leonardo said as Ezio took out his blade and bracer and handed them to Leonardo. He then laid them on the table analyzing them.

'' Fascinating,'' he said while looking at it, '' I don't know, Ezio. Despite its age the construction is rather advanced, I've never seen anything quite like it. I'm afraid there's not much I can do without the original plans..._Mi dispiace._'' he finally said while I let out a discouraged sigh. Ezio was moving in to take the blade back but Leonardo stopped him.

'' Wait, wait, wait.'' Leonardo said while removing the blade and bracer, only to discover a page...plans it seems.

Ezio, confused, said, '' What are you doing ?''

I walked closer to see what he was doing, '' Is that a - ?''

Leonardo interrupted me, '' The contents of this page are encrypted. But if my theory is correct...based on the sketches, it may very well..,'' he lingered.

'' It may very well what ?'' asked Ezio, quite confused over the sudden change of mood from Leonardo.

'' Please sit.'' Leonardo says while pointing very fast to a chair in front of him.

'' Leonardo.'' Ezio tries to start again.

But just like before, Leonardo shuts him up, '' Shhhh.''

Ezio finally gives up on trying to get Leonardo to listen to him and ask him questions. He then goes to the chair and sits on it, waiting patiently for Leonardo to finish, as I stay up and observe Leonardo while he works his magic. A few minutes later I turn around to see Ezio, still on the chair, asleep. I laugh slightly and yawn, the growing fatigue coming over my senses slowly. I lay both of my hands on the table and I watch Leonardo. Suddenly I start looking around, analyzing everything in his workshop. _That man is quite amazing. _

'' Aryana, was it ?'' Leonardo's voice asks suddenly.

I turn my head around to face him, '' _Sì ? _''

'' May I ask you how you acquired this injury ?'' he asks while pointing to my left hand, the missing finger.

'' I had it acquired on purpose. I needed to, for the blade,'' I tell him while activating the mechanism to pull out the blade, '' my design is quite old, as it still required the removal of the finger.'' I finish.

He looks down, '' It must have been painful.''

'' Terribly but...not so much anymore. Only when it rains.'' I say while smiling sadly.

'' Why is it you, a-''

I cut him off, '' A woman ? Why am I doing this kind of work ?, '' I ask him, '' It's a very long story, maybe one day we will be able to sit and talk about it.'' I tell him while he smiles, continuing his work on the blade.

'' I would love to.'' he finishes as I let him finish his work.

When his work is done, he goes over to Ezio, blade in hand, and leans in front of him. I stand behind Leonardo.

'' There, it's finished.'' he tells Ezio happily while he wakes up slowly.

He shakes his head, '' Hmm? What's finished?'' I roll my eyes when he asks that. _The blade of course, imbecile. _

'' The blade. I managed to decode that parchment of yours. It showed me exactly what to do.'' He told Ezio, who extended his hand to take the blade but Leonardo pulled it back, '' Now all that's left is to remove your ring finger.'' I stare at Leonardo with wide eyes while he takes out a butcher knife. I laugh quietly in the back. Ezio finally sees me.

'' Really ?'' Ezio asks Leonardo, slightly scared. I feel Ezio's eyes on me, asking me if it was true. I just nodded.

Leonardo goes on saying, '' I'm sorry, but this is how it must be done. The blade is designed to ensure the 'commitment' of whoever wields it.''

Ezio takes a deep breath, his faces serious all of a sudden, taking in the information. I was wondering, was he committed enough, to the point to remove a finger so he could get a weapon to seek revenge on his father and brothers. That was well thought from Leonardo's part, he wanted to see if Ezio was sure of what he was about to jump into. And he wasn't the only one curious. My gaze met with Ezio's as he turned to Leonardo, laying his left hand on the table, the ring finger sticking out.

'' _Bene. _Do it quickly.'' he says while shutting his eyes for a mere second.

The sound of the butcher's knife colliding with wood was heard a few seconds after. Ezio opened his eyes, to see his ring finger still attached to his hand, relief written all over his face.

Leonardo's voice was heard, '' I was only having fun, Ezio. Though the blade once required a sacrifice, it's been modified. You can keep your finger.''

Ezio's face fell on the blade given to him by Leonardo. He stopped for a second while his gaze fell once again on the blade, not his but mine. He had connected two pieces of the puzzle together. Now he knew how I acquired it. Leonardo too. Now up on his feet, Ezio activated the mechanism of the blade, admiring the fine work Leonardo had performed.

'' Incredible.'' was the only word Ezio said.

He reminded me of myself when I first saw the blade. As my first word about it was 'Incredible' too. His eyes traveled up and down the magnificent and clean design of the blade, revealing its beauty. I could see hope in his eyes, hope he gained from seeing the blade.

'' Yes it is. Tell me, do you have other pages like this ?'' Leonardo asks.

Ezio smiled sadly, '' I'm sorry, only the one.'' he says.

'' But if we find any we could bring them to you.'' I said, finally speaking.

'' I'd appreciate that. _Grazie._'' Leonardo smiles.

'' We sure will do. And thank you for fixing this. It-'' Ezio started saying before knocks on the door interrupted him.

'' By order of the florentine guard. Open this door!'' a guard's voice screams.

'' _Merda._'' I say.

'' Eh- Just a moment.'' Leonardo screams back while handing the parchment to Ezio, telling us to stay there. Leonardo goes to the door, opens it and soon goes out, with the guard. I had a bad feeling about this.

'' I don't think that the guard came here to ask Leonardo to paint something for him.'' I say while looking at the still open door.

'' Me neither. Should we go see ?'' Ezio turns to me.

'' Go ahead. I'll stay here and keep company to..eh..whoever I'll keep company to.'' I say while I sit down.

He laughs, '' And I thought you were couragous.'' he says.

'' I am. I just, I'm not very appreciated by guards, I tend to avoid them as much as I can.'' I tell him. He shakes his head while walking towards the door.

'' I'll be back.'' he tells me while I nod.

Somehow, I was not in the mood to kill and to fight. The fatigue was really getting to me and I couldn't do anything about it. I get up and walk around the work shop. I see a small closed space in the back, on my right. I go towards it, as I get closer a stench meets my nose. Blood. Dead bodies. _Dio mio, what is he doing with those ? _I hear steps coming into the workshop. It's Ezio carrying a body. I walk towards Ezio.

'' I need to put him wi-'' he starts.

'' The others are over there.'' I tell him, pointing towards the small space I was in just a few seconds ago. Ezio goes and puts the body down on the ground. He comes back towards me.

'' See ? Like it never happened.'' Leonardo says coming towards us.

'' Thank you Leonardo, for everything.'' Ezio thanks him.

'' Yes, thank you.'' I tell him while I bow. He smiles.

'' Anytime, my friends.'' he says while guiding us out, reminding us to bring him pages of parchment when we find one. We salute him one last time and we leave.

We started walking down the street, both of us using the blending technics. At on point during our trip, we couldn't anymore, now in need to use the rooftops. We halted for a second in yet another small back street.

'' We need to use the rooftops.'' Ezio tells me.

I sigh, '' Alright. Let's do it.'' I say but before I could even move, I feel a hand on my shoulder.

'' Are you sure ? Your shoulder is still injured.'' he asks me, worry seen in his eyes.

'' I'll be fine. If it hurts I'll stop you.'' I tell him while he shakes his head and starts climbing up a window, me following him closely. No pain felt in my shoulder so far, I'll just have to wait and see. It seems it was very well taken care of. I didn't feel a thing. We had to be even more careful than before, as there were more archers on the rooftops then before.

'' Which way is it again ?'' I ask, while jumping off a rooftop onto another.

He joins me, '' North of the Duomo.'' he tells me.

'' I'll meet you over there, I need to buy something.'' I tell him while I jump down into a back street. I look up to see Ezio.

'' Aryana, we should go together.'' he tells me taking a look behind him.

I look around to make sure no one sees me, '' I'll hurry. I need to buy medecine. I'll meet you over there. Very soon.'' I tell him.

'' Come back soon. If your not there in twenty minutes, at exactly,'' he looks at a clock tower, '' four o'clock I will come and get you.'' he says.

'' No worry, you won't have to worry about moving to come and get me.'' I tell him while pulling my hood down.

He sighs but doesn't argue, '' _Va bene. _But be quick about it.'' he tells me while I smile at him.

'' You'll never know I was gone.'' I tell him while walking away onto the city streets, the busy working ones. _North of the Duomo. Better remember that. _I start walking in the still busy streets of Florence. Not to long after I begin my walk I spot a doctor close to the Duomo. I walk towards him and ask for medecine, which he gives me very fast asking for the money. He bows to me while I start walking to the North of the Duomo. Arriving to the brothel, I met with Ezio outside, unsure if he already met Paola or if he had gotten out. I run towards him.

'' See, I'm safe. Where are you going ?'' I ask him.

'' To Kill Uberto Alberti,'' he says, making his way, me closely following him, through the crowd, '' he will be at the Santa Croche.'' he finishes as he starts climbing the wall.

'' Do you have a plan ?'' I ask him while we take a very quick stop.

He says, '' I'll see when I get there. And you ?''

'' I'll adapt to whatever plan you will choose.'' I tell him as we continue our way towards the Santa Crocher.

We arrive soon to a roof, from where we can see everything. I take a good look and notice the guards in front of the entrance. Courtesans. There should be courtesans close by. For Ezio's first real kill of revenge, I sure hope there is.

'' What do you want me to do ?'' I ask him while we take a look over the Piazza in front of us.

'' I thought you said you would adapt.'' he tells me, smirking.

I smirk back, '' I will but it's your kill not mine. I'm only here to help if anything goes wrong.'' I tell him.

He nods, '' Why don't you go on top of the cloister of the Santa Croche, so when I need a way out, I'll have you to point me in the right direction.'' he tells me.

I nod, '' Will do, '' I say while he goes on the ledge of a wooden beam,'' Ezio ?'' I call his name out.

He turns around, facing me, '' Yes ?''

'' Be careful and Good Luck.'' I tell him while I quickly leave.

Even though it wasn't the first time I teamed up with someone for a mission but this was definitely the first time I was nervous. My heart was beating so fast I thought it would go through the skin and come out of my chest. I went to a rooftop close to the cloister. There were archers on the side where I was getting ready to jump on. One of the archer turned his back to me as I jumped onto the roof of the cloister to get behind him. I silently got closer and activated the hidden blade and struck him in the neck. He dropped down. Lucky for me, there were no more archers standing on that part of the rooftop. Only on the lower part. I walked close to the ledge of the higher part of the roof on the inside of the cloister. I stood there, waiting for Ezio.

I kept a eye on the entrance I thought Ezio would come in from. I saw the brutes moving away from their post, going towards the left. That's when I knew Ezio had achieved the first part of the mission. Seconds later I saw a white tunic coming through the entrance, Ezio. I looked at his movement, slow and clean. As if he had been doing this for more than a year. I let a long sigh out. He walked behind Uberto and the latter turned around to come face to face with Ezio. I couldn't hear what they were saying but seconds later I saw Ezio strike. He had killed Uberto Alberti, the Gonfaloniere. My heart almost gave out, weirdly. He turned around and screamed his lungs out.

'' The Auditore are not dead. I'm still here. Ezio. Ezio Auditore!''

He kept looking around and then locked eyes with me. In the middle of outbursts of _'Assassino' _or 'Murderer', he started running on a box and went up. He climbed up and reached the ledge where I was, I offered my hand which he took and pulled him up.

'' Where to ?'' I ask.

'' Paola.'' he says. I just nod and follow him. Trying to avoid any guards or archers.

My gazed fell on Ezio as we ran from roof to roof. One thought came into my head.

_He'll never be the same._

* * *

_Mi dispiace - I'm sorry_

_Dio mio - Oh my god/ Dear god_

_Arrivederci - Goodbye_

_Grazie - Thank you_

_Bene - Fine_

**So here it is. It's done. And I'm not fully happy but I guess it keeps the story going. I'll try to write tonight and tomorrow for the next chapter. I'm trying to figure out how to make progress with the relationship that Ezio and Aryana have. But it'll come together soon =) Sorry for any mistakes. I'll try to correct. ^^**


	5. Chapter 4 Bonding

**2010.10.22**

**Hello everyone! I'M SO SORRY! I've been extremely busy with school and now it's the weekend and I can finally write a bit. **

**Just to say, I'll be skipping some parts from the game or else it'll never end. Hehe, but I'll be adding new things. So it'll be normal if some things are missing. **

**And I know there's a sudden change from 'I's to 'she's but I just wanted to try it out. And just change the point of view without having to say ''No one's POV'' etc etc...**

**I do not own the game. Or intend to pretend like I do. It belongs to Ubisoft. I'm just borrowing it. **

* * *

Chapter OO4 - Bonding

I stayed outside while Ezio was having a touching err, family reunion. To tell the truth, I wasn't too fond of families. Especially, knowing, that I was abandoned by my own family. From outside I could hear a girl cry, his sister I suppose. We had gotten rid of the posters of Ezio all around Firenze. At least enough for us to get out of the city. I was waiting patiently oustide for Ezio along with his mother and sister to get out, so we could rapidly leave Firenze and go to his uncle. I couldn't shake of the sadness he must be feeling right now. What made me even more nervous was the fact that I had never met his sister. I had seen her but never talked to her. Aside from his father, only his mother and brother, Federico. And from what Giovanni had told be, she was something unique. I had told Ezio that I'd be a few steps in front of them, to clear to way as best as I could, somewhat afraid of the meeting and avoiding it. I just couldn't bring myself to go over to his sister and say hello.

The door opened, revealing Ezio coming out first, then his sister, her hand around her mothers wrist. Dragging her slowly. He nodded his head towards me, as a sign that I could start moving. As I did, some man popped out of nowhere and started to serenade us. I took some florins from my pouch and threw them on the ground, it distracted him very fast. It took us less than ten minutes to arrive at the entrance. But sadly, our efforts of avoiding guards and serenader's was not the last effort seeing as a line of guards were standing in our way. I felt a presence close to me.

'' What are we going to do ?'' I hear Ezio ask me.

I thought and looked to my left, '' The courtesans. Go and I'll wait here.'' I told him as he walked back to his mother and sister.

'' Stay here. Don't start walking until she,'' he pointed me, ''starts walking. I'll be right back.'' he finishes as he goes towards the courtesans.

I felt eyes on me. I could tell that his mother recognized me but his sister definitely didn't know who I was. I saw the courtesans moving towards the guards, swaying their hips as they walked. As soon as the guards were distracted I started walking, Maria and Claudia, following closely and Ezio not to far away. We managed very easily to cross without any of them noticing us.

I laughed and muttered to myself, '' And they are supposed to be guarding the entrance. Pathetic.''

'' Some men are stupid.'' Ezio says, slightly scaring me, from behind me.

I turn my head, '' Do you realise that you said that men are stupid ?'' I ask, laughing.

'' I believe I said 'Some' men are stupid.'' he says, a grin clearly visible.

'' _Mi dispiace, Messere_.'' I say with a laugh. _One thing for sure, he had his dads charm. _

As we continued walking, his sister and mother were catching up to us. I started walking a little bit faster. I could hear their discussion.

'' How could this have happened to us ?'' Claudia asked.

'' I don't know.'' came Ezio's answer.

'' Will we ever be back ?''

'' I don't know.'' _ He was patient. Thank god. _

'' What will happen to our house ?''

'' I don't know!''

'' Were they...Were they given a proper burial ?'' Claudia asked as I heard them stop, which I also did. I looked back and watched the scene from where I stood.

'' Yes, they were.'' was Ezio's final answer before turning his back to his sister and walking. As he walked by me, I followed him.

'' Are you alright ?'' I ask.

But he just looks at me with slight annoyance.

'' Sorry,'' I say,'' I never asked.'' I rolled my eyes and I hear him sigh.

'' _Mi dispiace. _It...I'm a bit tired and-''

'' No need to explain.'' I say as I put a hand on his shoulder, '' I do not know what you feel, so I will not say that I understand, I can only imagine the pain.''

He just looks at me as I walk faster in front of him. But I suddenly stopped, him bumping into my back.

'' Aryana, what is it ?'' he asks me.

'' We have some visit. Seriously, do you have to whole city on your back ?'' I ask as he looks at me, curious as to why I would say this.

But he finally understood as a familiar figure appeared. I grunted.

'' _Buongiorno Ezio, _I could you leave Firenze without saying a proper goodbye ?'' Vieri de' Pazzi says, a smile plastered on his face.

'' Ezio!'' Claudia said as her brother turned around, gesturing for her and his mother to come closer.

'' What do you want Vieri ?'' Ezio asks.

I just rolled my eyes as Vieri kept on speaking, '' So many things, '' he starts, '' a larger palazzo, two new steeds, a prettier bride...oh and yes, your life!'' he finishes, taking out the sword from its sheath, pointing it at us.

The guards that surrounded Vieri suddenly attacked while we got ready to confront them, our priority being to protect his family. As we attacked I could hear Vieri say some comments on the death of Giovanni. A guard approached us very fast as I dispatched him as fast. Ezio took care of the other guard.

'' I grow tired of this game. Finish him! And do not spare the women!'' he says.

Before any of the guards could reach us, arrows came out of nowhere, killing almost all of the guards, only a few still alive.

'' What sorcery is this ?'' Vieri screams.

A laugh was heard, '' Not sorcery, boy. Skill!'' a voice said.

'' Show yourself!'' Vieri demands while we watch.

'' As you wish!'' the voice says as a arrow hits Vieri's sword, knocking it out of his hand.

A man appeared from our right, shoulder lenght hair pulled back. A scar covering one of his eyes.

Vieri kept on screaming, '' Kill them! Kill them all!'' he ordered his guards.

The man threw a sword at Ezio, the latter catching it, '' Here use this.'' he said as he approached Vieri, who just started running.

Ezio came to my side, '' Protect my mother and sister.'' he told me. I could see the genuine worry in his eyes. I simply nodded and stood in front of them.

It wasn't long until they dispatched all the guards. The mysterious man had come with mercenaries, making it easier to kill them all. Soon, no guards were left. We all approached the man and the mercenaries. Maria and Claudia standing behind me. Ezio bowed to the man, his sword in his hands, giving it back to the proper owner.

'' You have my thanks.'' Ezio says.

'' Keep the sword Ezio.'' the man says. _Che cosa ? He knows him ? _

Ezio, curious as to why the man knew his name, asked '' Do I know you from somewhere ?''

The man smiled slightly, '' Don't you recognize me ?,'' he asks, '' It's a-me Mario!'' he says.

_Mario ? _

'' Uncle Mario ?'' Ezio asks suddenly, his eyes wide as his uncle hugged him in a bear hug. I laughed at the face Ezio made. Luckily, no one heard me.

'' It's been too long, _nipote. _Far too long!'' he says laughing before becoming serious again, '' I heard what happened in Firenze...Terrible. Come. Let's get you all away from here.'' He says but stops as he notices me, just behind Ezio.

'' And...who are you ?'' he asks me.

'' I'm Aryana D'Angelo di Venezia. Pleasure to meet you.'' I introduce myself as I bow.

She stood there, unhooded, in front of Ezio's uncle and mercenaries who were pleasantly surprised to see such a young and small woman tagging along. Especially, one who dragged weapons on her. Feeling watched and uncomfortable she simply placed her hood back on her head. And she caught a simple yet subtle movement coming from Mario's eyebrows indicating that he was curious, which mean she would probably have some sort of discussion with him soon. They soon started to walk on their way to Monteriggioni. Aryana made sure to stay in the back, seeing as it was a family reunion. She walked quietly, watching the surroundings, which were new to her. To town was in a poor conditions, very few stores open. The blacksmith and the doctor. Some of the buildings had wooden planks covering the windows and doors. It really needed to be fixed. But there was this charm about the city that made Aryana like it.

They walked up stairs that led to the Villa Auditore, an old but beautiful villa. As they kept walking, Aryana couldn't help but feel like an outsider. She simply followed them, far in the back and simply listened, while watching his Uncle talk about the villa and not having time or money to fix it. They finally arrived in front of the door of the Villa. They stopped.

'' You should go and outfit yourself. My men in the market are expecting you. Return here when you're finished and we'll begin.'' Mario says.

'' Begin ? Begin what ?'' a curious Ezio asked.

'' I thought you came here to train!'' Mario said, surprised that Ezio didn't know.

'' No, uncle, I came here to escape Firenze and I intend to take my family further still.'' Ezio finally said.

Aryana stood in shock behind Ezio. _He just wanted to run ? To throw away everything his father worked for ? Please let it not be true. _

'' But what about your father ? He's want you to finish his work.'' a slightly disappointed Mario said.

'' What work ? My father was a banker.''

'' Wait...He didn't tell you ?''

_Seems like he didn't. Mio dio, Giovanni. _

'' I have no idea what you're talking about...''

'' _Ma che mi combini, Giovanni ? _Where to even begin...,'' Mario said, unsure of what to say, '' Go and fetch the gear in the marked. It will give me time to think-''

'' But-''

'' But that's that. We'll talk more later,'' his uncle said, handing Ezio some florins for him to go, '' _Signora D'Angelo, _if you may, I'd like a word with you.'' his uncle says as Aryana turned to face him.

'' Of course.'' she says while throwing a fast glance at Ezio before following Mario inside the Villa.

Ezio's mother and sister simply stayed in the hall, both of them waiting for Ezio. While Aryana followed his uncle to his office, she assumed. They arrived, indeed, in his office. He stood in front of his desk as Aryana took place, hands taking off her hood.

'' I feel, that I heard your name somewhere.'' says Mario.

'' It may be possible, especially if Giovanni wrote letters to you. I was a...close friend. He helped me a lot. He was the perfect father I never had.'' Aryana tells him.

He furrowed his eyebrows slightly but recognition soon hit his face, '' Ahh, _sì, _I have heard of you. You are like...us. I didn't believe Giovanni at first when he told me. But it seems, I now have the proof.'' he says while he walks in front of a board with...codex pages on it. Aryana recognized it, seeing as Giovanni talked very little about it once, while she was there.

'' Yes. I am indeed one of you.'' she simply answers.

'' I need to ask you to convince my _nipote _to stay and fight! To continue the work his father worked so hard for and never got the chance to finish.'' says Mario with a somewhat desperate look on his face.

She bowed, '' I would...but I cannot. I..._Mi dispiace. _He is stubborn and he's not going to give in to someone who he doesn't even know. In his mind right now, the best thing to do is to keep his family safe and I believe that it is the right thing to do. Maybe later, after some training. At least, enough training to protect his family, then maybe he will realize what is really hidden behind all of it. The...conspiracy. But I cannot oblige him.'' she says looking at him.

He smiles sadly, '' You were definitely trained by Giovanni. But still, thank you.'' he says. She bowed as she started to take a few steps towards the exit of the office but he stopped her.

'' Tell me, '' he starts, '' why are you here ?''

She sighs, '' I received clear orders from one of us. To go to Firenze and that is all. Giovanni, afterwards, asked me to see if Ezio would be ready to start the training.'' she finishes.

'' Hmm, you do know that who you are is to be kept a secret for now ?'' Mario asked while crossing his arms over his chest.

_He's being defensive. But why ? _She thought but pushed it away after a few seconds.

'' Of course.'' she ends simply as she bows and makes her way through the villa only to stop while coming out, seeing Maria and Claudia in the entrance. Still wanting to avoid the meeting, she climbed onto one of the pillar and climbed until she reached the second floor where she stayed hidden. A few minutes later, Ezio came back. He walked up to his family.

'' Don't worry, we're only staying here for a little while.'' he assures them.

'' I don't like it here. I want to go home.'' she said making it clear that only wanted to leave.

He sighed, '' I know.''

With that, both of the women left to the second floor while Aryana simply hid and made her way to the other side of the stair case and when they were gone, she climbed down and appeared in front of Ezio, startling him a bit.

'' There you are!,'' Ezio says, '' it seems like your always hiding and appearing anywhere and whenever you like.''

'' I tend to be like that, '' says Aryana, a grin showing on her lips, '' You better get used to it. It'll happen often.''

'' I will adapt.'' he says, a sly smirk on his face.

'' _Avanti! _Your uncle is waiting for you in his office.''

'' _Sì, bella, _but may I ask-''

'' Another question ?''

''-what did you and my uncle talk about ?''

She smiles but simply pushes him towards the office, '' It's between him and me. You will have to get it out from me yourself.''

'' Maybe I will.'' he says making his way out of her sight while she rolled her eyes.

_He can't help but flirt with a girl even in the worst situations. It reminds me of a certain someone..._

A few minutes later he came back out, his uncle with him and they were walking out of the villa. Ezio stopped for a few seconds in front of Aryana, telling his uncle that he would be there in a minute.

'' I decided to stay for a few days. To train. To better protect my mother and sister.'' he says.

'' Good. I will let you go and train.'' she tells him as she's about to turn her back to him but he stops her, taking her wrist in his warm hand. She looked at him, it was the first time that he really intended physical contact, that he had stopped her.

'' Can you...go and take a look on my mother and sister?''

'' Eh, I'm not sure...Ezio, it's not that I don't want to but...I'm not...the best when it comes to family.'' she ends a guilty look on her face.

'' Please, just a...ask if there's anything you can bring. I just want to make sure they will be fine. I'll be training for the next few won't have the time probably...'' he says.

She sighs and shakes her head, '' Alright. Go! Before I change my mind you _idiota._'' she says while smiling and as Ezio walks slowly away.

'' _Grazie!_''

She frowned a bit and stared at the stair case for quite some time before making a move to walk towards it and going to the second floor. She entered the small room she saw them enter a few minutes before and took a look at Maria. Claudia was nowhere in sight.

'' _Maria, _do you remember me ? It's...Aryana. I wanted to know if you needed anything ? Food ? Drink ?'' Aryana tries. But nothing. Maria's eyes were frozen on some feathers.

'' Not talking is she ?'' Claudia's voice asks making Aryana jump a bit.

'' No.''

'' I don't know what to do.'' she says.

'' I wish I could help you...'' Aryana comments, not sure of how to comfort her.

'' You have helped a lot already. What is your name ?'' Claudia asks.

'' Aryana, Aryana D'Angelo.'' she introduces herself.

'' Nice to meet you.'' Claudia smiles, sadly, but smiles none the less.

Aryana simply bows her head towards Claudia.

'' Do you need anything ? Food? Drink ?''

Claudia waves her hand, '' It's quite alright. But thank you,'' she says, '' Please, promise me. That whatever happens, make sure Ezio comes back alive. Make him come back to us in one piece. Please.'' says Claudia, pleading.

'' I...I promise.''

_This is the second promise I make to an Auditore. I swear to god, they have a way..._

She smiled as she left the room. She had to distract herself. Change her mind. Or maybe she just needed sleep. Maybe a bit of all of them. She went outside and climbed on the roof of the villa, going to its highest point and laid there, enjoying the calm. She stayed there for a few hours, eyes closed. She could hear the birds singing in the air, the warm breeze brushing against her cheeks. Everything was calm and perfect. Until she heard footsteps.

'' Why am I not surprised to find you here?'' she heard Ezio's voice.

'' Because you simply aren't surprised ?'' she asks teasingly. Clearly showing that he disturbed a calm moment for her.

'' And to why do I owe the honor of your sarcasm ?'' he asks sitting on the roof.

'' It's not sarcasm. It was calm and you simply, disturbed me.'' she says yawning quietly.

'' And you, signora, are tired.'' he says laying a few feet away from her.

'' How was the training ?''

'' Good. But exhausting.''

'' To be expected. How many days before you leave ?''

'' Are you in that much of a hurry to get rid of me ?'' he asks her, faking an insulted look.

She laughs quietly, '' No.'' _Actually, I think I'll be bored when you're gone. It's the first time I'm with someone...it's a nice change._

'' Less than a week.'' he answers her question while she nods.

Ezio closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Aryana turns her head and watches him. She finally is able to get a good look at him. Even though it was said to be better not to have 'feelings' when being an assassin, it didn't mean she couldn't look at someone who was obviously attractive. That title went to Ezio. Both of the same age. She was still a young woman and still had a right to find someone attractive. And he was still a young man that had been dragged into something he didn't want nor expect. The outline of his frame was interesting, to her, somehow. She was mesmerized by it but soon turned away, seconds before he turned his head, now looking at her. He never had the chance to take a look at the young woman beside him. Now that he had the time, he did. She was a bit smaller than him, her eyes reaching his lips if he remembered. She had brown hair, almost black, long but tied in a long ponytail, that was something he had memorized from the times she took off her hood. He looked at her and her body frame, which was small and looked fragile but was completely strong, yet still very feminine. The thing that really struck him when he thought about it was her eyes. They were blue but not a sky blue, a clear ice blue that could almost pierce into a person's soul. Almost white. They both realized that the sun was going down, it was starting to get dark.

He, too, turned away just as she took another swift look at him and she stood up suddenly. He lifted his head up, wondering why she had suddenly gotten up. She walked to the wooden beam. She looked down to see that haystack. She looked back and smiled as she performed a leap of faith, falling into the haystack, unharmed.

She got out of it and looked up, Ezio now on the ledge, looking down at her. She went into the villa. Coming in, she bumped into Mario.

'' Ah, Aryana, I wanted to tell you that a room has been prepared for you on the second floor of the villa.'' he says.

'' _Mille Grazie _'' she says, another yawn making its way out. She went up the stairs and went straight into the room Mario had prepared. She took off her weapons and a part of her tunic. Making it comfortable to sleep as she laid down on the bed. Sleep taking control of her body.

* * *

The next day, she woke up at around mid-day which for her was a first seeing as she was always an early bird. But it seems the events of the last few days had taken a toll on her sleeping pattern. She got out of bed to the sound of swords clashing together. _He's already training ? _She thought as she got dressed, putting her weapons in their original place. She opened the door to the room and got out.

She went out and just like she had thought, Ezio was already training with his uncle. She took a quick look but decided to go into the city and buy a bit of food. She was hungry and didn't want to be a bother to Mario and his hospitality. She took a run to the roof on the far left of the city and made her way swiftly to the streets, scaring a few passerby. She arrived in front of a small shop where a woman in her fifties was standing, selling food. She saw some bread, cheese and fruits. She asked for a small basket of it. The lady quite surprised but prepared a basket. Aryana handed her the money and took the basket, leaving back to the training rink. She took a piece of cheese, shoving it into her mouth. Walking up the stairs, she finally arrived at the rink and sat on the side, watching Ezio train.

Mario walked closer to her, keeping an eye on Ezio as he trained.

'' Good morning.'' she salutes him, smiling.

'' You are in a good mood today,'' says Mario.

''A good night of sleep and food,'' she shows the basket, '' is the best way to make me happy,'' a smiling Aryana says, '' How is the training ?''

Mario laughs a bit, '' He's doing very good. A very quick learner, he is.''

'' I have no doubt.''

'' He finally came to term that Giovanni was an Assassin.'' Mario tells her while she stopped mid-bite of eating her piece of bread. She chew and swallowed fast.

'' He did ? That fast?''

'' Yes.''

The sounds of swords stopped, both of them turning their heads to Ezio, who had finished his training. Ezio came towards them.

'' _Ah, Nipote, _don't think it's over so easily. Fight me, then I'll consider your training done.'' Mario challenged as Ezio smirked and accepted.

Both men started sparing. Aryana realized that he was done training, he didn't need anymore training. His skills were very good. That means that he would be leaving soon. The fight was soon over as Aryana watched from afar, both men talking to each other.

'' Well done, _nipote! _You've really come into your own.'' says Mario.

Ezio walked to his uncle saying, '' Thank you, uncle, for all you have given me.''

'' You're family! Such is my duty and my desire!''

'' I'm glad you had me stay.'' _Here we go. _

'' Good. You've reconsidered leaving!'' Mario says, happily.

Ezio turned his back barely, '' We sail for Spain in three days...''

'' But _nipote, _I have given you these skills that you might be better prepared to strike against our enemies...'' says Mario, knowing where this would go.

'' And if they find me, I will.''

'' You want to leave, Ezio ? To throw away everything your father fought and died for? To deny your heritage? Fine! _Come vuoi. Arrivederci e buona fortuna! _'' ends Mario, anger taking the best of him, leaving his nephew there.

Ezio tried to stop him, '' Uncle, wait- why is he so upset ?'' he asks a mercenary who stood behind him.

The mercenary answered with, '' How can he not be? Vieri's been harassing us ever since you first arrived. To be expected, I suppose. Given his heritage...''

Ezio sighed and ran into the villa, leaving Aryana alone. Not that she minded but she was curious as to what Ezio was going to do. He came back out minutes later, running but saw her and stopped.

'' I'm-I'm going to need your help. My uncle went to San Gimignano to fight Vieri.'' He said. She simply placed the basket on the side and looked at him.

'' What are you waiting for? Let us go!'' she said as they both started to run towards the entrance of Monteriggioni. Arriving at the stables, a problem arised, there was only one horse. The both stood in front of the beautiful white horse.

'' We'll have to ride together.'' says Ezio while he gets on the horse, grabbing the reins. He proposed his hand to help her get on the horse. She took it and with force, from both of them, she embarked on the horse. Sliding her arms around his waist, holding onto him, so she wouldn't fall. Her body pressed against his. _Now is not the time to blush, Aryana. _She had never been close to a man before and this was definitely not the best situation to be blushing. She had to concentrate on the task.

The horse started to go at full speed, in a hurry to get to San Gimignano.

* * *

_Vieri de' Pazzi. Soon, you'll be dead. _

_Nipote - _Nephew

_Come vuoi - _So be it

_Arrivederci - _Goodbye

_E buona fortuna - _And good luck

_Ma che mi combini ?- _What were you thinking?

_Avanti! - _Forward

_Bella - _Beautiful

_Mio dio - _My god

_Messer - _Sir

_Signora - _Mrs

_Graze or Mille Grazie- _Thank you or Thank you very much

_Idiota - _Idiot

_Mi dispiace - _I'm sorry

_Buongiorno - _Hello

**So this is the fourth chapter. It's not much. But I want to keep the story going so...it is what it is. Trying to make the relationship grow. But I'm not too sure about anything. But it'll come together soon enough. I'm very busy with school, so it'll take another week or two to write the other chapter. I'm sorry for any mistakes. **

**Well enjoy! **

**R&R! Always appreciated. **

**I appreciate criticism. But no bashing please! **

**Constructive criticism is appreciated. ^^ **


	6. Chapter 5 Where do we go from here ?

**Here we go again now. **

**Well, here's the new chapter of my story. I'm sorry for any mistakes made but I have a HUGE problem with my computer. And I can't get it fixed right now. **

**So here it goes. A new chapter ^^**

**Disclaimer: Assassin's Creed belongs to Ubisoft Montreal. I'm only borrowing it. **

* * *

Chapter OO5 - Where do we go from here ?

The ride for San Gimignano was a very short one but it seemed so long for both Aryana and Ezio. The wind hitting their face with rapidity. Their hearts, unknowingly, beating as one. They were hoping that Mario hadn't gone to fight Vieri. While holding onto Ezio, she realized that this was proof that Ezio was ready to take responsibility and continue his fathers work. She was glad but at the same time worried, this, wasn't an easy job. And it would take over his whole life, no more courtesans, fine drinks and liberty but only worry, blood and revenge. It varied from an assassin to another. Was he really ready to give all of that up ?

_Yes. _A small voice in her head said.

Soon enough after arriving they found Mario with a few mercenaries, hiding and getting ready to attack the city. Ezio stopped the horse to an halt and then dismounted it, helping Aryana to do the same. They ran to Mario who stood in front of the men and stopped, both slightly panting from running.

Mario, a surprised look on his face, asked, '' Ezio ? What are you doing here ?''

Ezio noticed that he didn't even mention Aryana but answered, '' Taking responsibility. Vieri troubles you because of me.''

'' Viero troubles us because he is a Templar and we are Assassins.''

'' Either way, I wish to help.''

'' _Va bene. _Then listen close: First we must find a way inside the city. Though it seems Vieri expects us...He has sealed the gates and sent his men to guard them. Fortunately for us, the city is larger than his host. The southern gate suffers for it. So this is where we will strike. _Pronti? _'' he explained to Ezio and Aryana.

As soon as this was over they started to move, but Ezio stopped Aryana from even moving an inch.

'' What ?''

'' Becareful out there.'' he tells her.

'' You too. Don't die.'' she teases.

'' Like I would.''

She grins before they both start sprinting towards the southern gate, following Mario and his men closely. The ran up as small hill and arrived very fast at the southern gate.

They stopped in front of Mario, '' Alright, Ezio. Here's how it is going to work. My men and I will distract the we've engaged them, get yourself over the wall and find a way to open the gate. Take these throwing knives. Use them to dispatch the archers.'' was all Mario said to Ezio.

Aryana had no idea what her role in that was. And it secretly angered her that she wasn't acknowledge but she had grown used to it. When they all ran towards the gate and Ezio went to the wall, she simply stayed there. Ezio quickly turned around and threw her a look.

'' I wasn't told what to do so I guess I'll stand here and...'' she says thinking,'' I don't know. Be pretty ? '' sarcasm flowing through that last sentence.

He looked at her and it took him as second to realize what had made her mad.

'' Aryana please...?''

'' Alright, alright. I'll come.'' she says, still mad, as she makes her way towards Ezio. Climbing the said wall and stayed behind him.

'' Off you go!'' she says, pushing him lightly while he sighs hard and takes out a throwing knife, throwing the said knife and killing the first archer. She climbed down the wall, as he followed close behind. The few citizens that were in the street, simply ran away.

'' Don't be mad because of my uncle. He...just doesn't know his way around a woman. Especially a woman who happens to know how to fight.'' Ezio says.

'' It's not that. Just...I'm...I wasn't acknowledge and it makes me angry. I've been trying to for years...Forget it. Let's just concentrate on Vieri.'' she says as she starts climbing a small house to get on the roof, taking one of her own throwing knife, aiming at another archer and killing him easily.

Ezio followed her and noticed the dispatched archer. He didn't know what to do when it came to her. He somehow worried about her but he knew that she could take care of herself. _But Ezio, she's a young woman. You should take care of woman, just like you were taught. _A small voice told him in his head. Just like he was taught...? He pushed those thoughts aside and joined Aryana on the rooftop.

'' Any more of them ?'' asked Ezio and he looked around for archers.

'' _Sì, _over there on that rooftop.'' she said pointing to the said rooftop where, in the soon darkness, stood an archer.

'' I'll take care of him.''

'' I'll open the gate when you're done.'' she says going down to the street level and waiting to see the signal.

She walked very silently towards the gate and suddenly heard a thump beside her, she turned her head to the source of the sound and saw the body of the archer, now dead, and looked up to see Ezio climbing down.

Now beside her, '' That was fast.'' she said.

'' I aim to please.''

She rolled her eyes and turned the lever to lift the gate up. Seconds later, mercenaries and Mario walked in.

'' Well done you two!,'' Aryana froze for two seconds as he walked by them,'' We're in!'' Mario happily says.

They all followed Mario up to one point, until he stopped and patted Ezio's shoulder for him to come closer.

'' I want you to distract those guards and keep the from raising the alarm. Hopefully it will buy me enough time to find and silence Vieri.''

'' _Va bene._''

'' Wait, _nipote, _take a few of my men with you...Just to be safe. Come join me once they're dealt with.'' Mario ends as he runs down, with mercenaries closely behind, a small alley.

Aryana ran up to Ezio and stood next to him.

'' I'll come and join you after at Santa Maria Assunta. Don't wait for me.'' was all she said as she started to climb a wall next to her.

'' Aryana, wait-'' Ezio tried to stop her. He grunted when he saw her shadow disappear. But he kept on going with his task.

She ran from roof to roof until she reached the spot she wanted to see. It was a small house that she HAD to see. She knew it was not the best moment but she knew she wouldn't have the guts to go afterwards. She took a quick look when she saw it. She remembered the last time she saw it...

_Blood everywhere on the walls. My first kill. I killed that little boy's parents._

She swallowed hard and took a necklace out from one of her pouch, finding a small hole where she simply let it slip in the now barricaded house. Where it belonged. She whispered _Requiescat in pace_ and rapidly left the house to make her way towards the Santa Maria Assunta.

As she arrived there, she noticed that Ezio was nowhere to be seen. She ran to an injured mercenary and knelt beside him.

'' Where is Ezio ?''

'' Gone...to kill...Vieri. He's at...the...entra-'' he said with all the strength he had left and died.

She knelt and closed his eyes, '' _Requiescat in pace. _''

She got up and ran towards the entrance where she had guessed, from the last words of the now dead mercenary, Ezio would be. She turned her head around to see Mario and some of his men running in the same direction as she was, she hurried herself to get there.

She could see more mercenaries fighting with the city guards and the entrance but no Ezio in sight. A shadow caught her attention on her left and there he was, Ezio Auditore, taking the throwing knifes given to him before and dispatching the guards. He was now making his way towards Vieri de' Pazzi, who was waiting Ezio on the wall surrounding the city with two of his men. Aryana climbed, her focus lost on Ezio's moving figure, on the nearest wall but something threw her off, jolts of pain going through her right leg.

'' Argh'' she grunted as her eyes directed themselves at the source of the pain.

_An arrow. _

'' _Figlio d'un cane! Vieni qui! Così posso tagliare la testa e spingere in su i vostri morti-_'' she screamed when suddenly, the said guard came down, his sword drawn at her. She held a throwing knife in her hand, waiting for him to approach.

'' I'll shut this foul mouth of yours. Be prepared to-''

She threw her knife in his chest as he stumbled backwards and fell down, dead.

'' -Die ?'' she said as she crawled to the dead body to grab her knife. She kick him at the same time, '' This is what you get for-''

Yelling cut her off suddenly, her head turning to Ezio, '' _PEZZO DI MERDA! Vorrei solo che avessi sofferto di più! Hai avuto la fine che meritavi! Spero che bru-''_

'' Enough, Ezio! Show some respect.'' Mario's voice was heard, as his shadow appeared.

'' Respect? After all that's happened? Do you think he would have shown either of us such kindness?'' Ezio spat.

Pointing his finger at Ezio, Mario said, '' You are not Vieri. Do not become him.'' Mario walked to Vieri's corpse, '' _Che la morte ti dia la pace che cercavi. Requiescat in Pace.'' _

Aryana's attention suddenly went back to her leg, an arrow going through it. From side to side, a clear entry and exit wound. She crawled in a small corner and took a deep breath, breaking one side of the arrow, hissing as she did and steadying her hand on the other side.

'' .Three.'' she counted to herself until she pulled on the arrow, hiding a cry of pain. She tore a piece of her tunic and wrapped it around her leg. _It should be fine until we get to Monterigionni. _

'' _Signora D'Angelo, _do you need any help ?'' a mercenary knelt down to Aryana.

'' Yes. Just to get on the horse and to stand right now.'' she states as he puts an arm around her waist and lifted her up to her feet. She thanked him and limped her way to the there, he lifted her up on her horse as she saluted him. Following the others to go back to Monterigionni. She, as usual, stayed in the far back.

* * *

Ezio watched as his uncle was walking back to his office after their talk. _Firenze is the next step. I need to speak with Aryana-where is she. _Ezio thought suddenly. Before his uncle completely disappeared he called out his name.

'' Uncle Mario!''

'' Yes, _nipote?_''

'' Where is Aryana ?'' Ezio asked.

Mario thought for a second, '' Ah yes, one of my mercenary told me she had injured herself in combat. She's with the doctor right now.''

Ezio, '' _Grazie, _Uncle.'' he said as he made his way out of the Villa. He walked down to the doctor's office and gently knocked on the door. The doctor opened the door.

'' May I help you ?''

'' Is Aryana D'Angelo here?'' Ezio asked.

'' Come in.'' the doctor opened the door to let Ezio in.

Ezio looked around and saw Aryana laying on the table, her legs naked but a blanket hiding what was meant to stay hidden. The wound clearly visible, the doctor had just closed the wound with stitches. She was breathing heavily, she turned her head around, coming face to face with Ezio.

'' Why didn't you tell me you were injured ?'' he asked her.

To her it felt like an attack but made nothing out of it, '' You were busy. And angry. Didn't want to disturb you.''

'' You got injured because of me.'' he said.

'' No, I got injured because of my lack of attention at that moment.'' she made a move with her hand, indicating she wanted him to turn around. He did. She grabbed her pants, putting them on.

'' You can turn around.'' she says.

Ezio had just realized that she was not wearing her tunic. She only had her brown pants, tainted with blood, a white blouse too big for her and her hair was now down. _If she wasn't a killer and wore a dress I might have courted her..._Ezio thought but shook his head.

'' Where had you gone to ?'' he asked her.

'' None of your business.''

'' Where had you-''

'' It's personal, _capito? _If we're still alive in a few years then maybe I'll tell you.'' she spat at him, not in the mood to talk about it.

Ezio let out a loud sigh and turned to the doctor, '' How is her leg?''

The doctor looked at Ezio, '' She's lucky, no infection. A month or two of rest, she should be back up and running. But for the next two week, it'd be preferable for her not to run, climb or do anything. Just walk.''

'' A month or two ?'' she almost screamed, not happy by the news.

'' Consider yourself lucky young lady, you didn't lose your leg.'' the doctor said taking a bag of medicine out and putting it on the table. Aryana had already paid the fees, the only thing left to do was to leave.

She grunted as she got on her feet, '' Why aren't you celebrating like all the mercenaries ?'' she asked Ezio.

'' I would but I have a lot of things to do before leaving.''

They were both out of the doctor office, Ezio was carrying her tunic and weapons while she simply limping beside him.

'' Leave ? Where ? When ?'' she asked.

'' Yes leave. To _Firenze. _And as soon as possible.'' he said

She nodded, '' I guess I'm done then. ''

'' Done with what ?''

'' Well, I'm not in a position to help you now. I'd simply slow you down.'' she says as they start to climb the stairs to the villa.

'' I can wait a month or two, you know. I'm in your debt. For all you've done.'' he says.

'' I haven't done much.''

'' You stuck with me even though-''

'' You can be a pain in the _culo _?'' she asked, teasing hear in her tone, it softened the mood.

'' If you call it like that then yes.'' he chuckled.

They both arrived at the villa and he walked her to her room.

'' _Grazie. _'' she said as she took her tunic and weapons from his arms.

He leaned in, a smirk on his face but she took her hand, pushing his cheek away, '' No, no. I think you're hoping for a little bit much. You're not going to get anything from me.'' she teased as she went into her room, turning back to him, '' Goodnight.'' she closed the door.

Ezio, who stood outside the door, chuckled and shook his head. Going to see if his uncle needed anything and he would then go to sleep.

Aryana stood still, leaning against the door she had just closed, and took a deep breath. She threw her weapons and tunic on the bed, walking to the latter and climbing into the bed. Sleep, soon, consuming her.

* * *

_Italian _**(I will not repeat some words such as va bene or grazie.)**

_Nipote - Nephew_

_Requiescat in Pace - Rest in peace _

_Vieni qui! Così posso tagliare la testa e spingere in su i vostri morti - Come here! So I can cut your head off and shove it up your dead-_

_Pezzo di Merda! Vorrei solo che avessi sofferto di più! Hai avuto la fine che meritavi! Spero che bru- - Piece of s**t! I only wished you'd suffered more! You met the fate you deserved! I hope yo-_

_Figlio d'un cane - Son of a b****_

_Culo - A**_

_Capito? - Understood?_

_Che la morte ti dia la pace che cercavi - May death provide the peace you sought._

**This is a short chapter, I believe. I don't know how I feel about this chapter actually. But I'm excited over the next chapters. Since Ezio goes back to Firenze in 1478, two years later, for the next 2 OR three chapters, I might do something about the two years between the death of Vieri and the return of Ezio in Firenze. Anyways, I'm in a good writing mood today so I might be able to finish the next chapter today. **

**Hope you enjoyed it! **

**R&R! **

**Constructive criticism really appreciated! **


	7. Chapter 6 Behind the hate

**Another chapter on it's way. **

**To explain really fast, this one and maybe another one or two chapter is about the two years spent after the death of Vieri de' Pazzi. Which means it's from somewhere between 1476-1478. So it's normal if there's nothing coming from the actual game. I want to develop the relationship between Ezio and Aryana a lot more. And some details about her past.**

**So here it goes! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Assassin's Creed belongs to Ubisoft Montreal. I'm only borrowing it.**

* * *

Chapter OO6 - Behind the hate

_**Monteriggioni - 1477**_

The sun was coming down, hot and burning, on the skin of the two eighteen years old young adult sparing. Sweat coming down their foreheads, both exhausted from hours of training. A year had passed already since all this conspiracy had been discovered and yet they hadn't returned to Firenze. Mario believed that for them to leave for a certain and undecided amount of time, they would need a certain amount of training, together. Mario suggested that they worked as a team. A year had gone by and the trust they had in each other grew greatly. But there was still something Ezio couldn't understand...

Ezio was about to throw the final blow as Aryana stumbled back from his last attack, but as he did she stopped him easily, holding his forearm with her right hand, kicking the sword out of his other hand. She lifted her head a bit, so she had eye contact with Ezio. She grinned.

'' I think we've had enough for today.'' she stated.

'' Agreed.'' he says as she released his hand and they walked back to the villa. Walking to the small kitchen, both exhausted.

In the kitchen they met Claudia who was eating dinner brought in by a maid. She looked at Aryana and her brother, both tired, coming into the kitchen. Aryana took a bowl of fruit, bread and some cheese and sat at the table. She started to eat right away.

'' Well, well, look who's eating now ?'' Claudia asked, teasing Aryana, who was upset lately and hadn't eaten anything in the last week.

'' My stomach couldn't handle the emptiness anymore.'' Aryana says, eating a grape.

Ezio sat next to his sister, a bowl of the same thing Aryana took, beside him.

'' How is your leg? Giving you any pain ?'' asked Claudia.

Aryana shrugged, '' It seems fine to me. The pain only comes when I put too much pressure on it.'' she finished.

'' You still stumble when the hit is too hard.'' Ezio states.

She looks at him, '' I know. I may need to practice that.''

He only looked at her and smirked. She rolled her eyes but kept eating. Suddenly, Mario came in, looking around, setting his eyes on Aryana.

'' Aryana, I need you to retrieve documents from someone. Marciano Lombardi.'' Mario says as Aryana pushes away her bowl.

'' That name took my appetite with it.''

'' You know him ?''

'' Sadly, yes.''

She ignored Ezio's arched eyebrows and started to make her way out of the room.

'' I'll wash up and leave.'' she says, her figure now out of everyone's eyesight.

'' I don't understand her.'' Ezio says.

'' Women are hard to understand, _nipote. _'' Mario says. Claudia threw him a look.

'' I don't understand why she's not comfortable with men.'' he says getting up, walking around the kitchen.

Mario and Claudia both arched their eyebrows, not really understanding what he meant. To them she seemed comfortable enough with anyone.

'' There's this...hate in her eyes even if she's being polite or nice with either me or mercenaries or anyone.''

'' Does it bother you, Ezio ?'' asked Mario.

'' No! What bothers me is...if we are going to be able to work together.''

'' Why don't you ask her ?'' Claudia says.

'' Like she would tell me if I asked her...'' Ezio says, a loud sigh coming out from his mouth.

'' Sometimes girls like when men pay attention to small details.'' Claudia tells her brother, '' Oh, I know why you're having a hard time with her!'' Claudia claps her hands together.

He crossed his arms over his chest, '' Oh really ? Why ?''

'' Because she's the first girl who is not at your feet after one of your said 'charming' smiles and compliments. Your courting is not working with her.'' she states as a matter of fact a small smirk on her lips.

Ezio broke eye contact for a second, '' It's...no, That's not it. Alright, there WAS that but there's something else.'' he stuttered. Claudia and even Mario smirked as Ezio simply walked away.

As he walked out of the kitchen, he saw Aryana. Her hair, wet, falling on her shoulders. She looked at him, '' Are you alright ?''

'' Yes.''

'' I was wondering if you would want to come with me ?'' she asked him, avoiding eye contact. Ezio could notice that this was not something she was used to asking often.

'' Sì. When are you leaving ?''

'' I'm putting my tunic on and I'm ready.''

He nodded, '' I'll be at the entrance.''

She, too, nodded and walked to her room. She took a good look in the mirror and watched herself. She lifted her shirt up, enough to see her stomach, scars running along the white skin. Her fingers traced the few scars that were on her stomach but in the corner of her eyes, she saw her tunic. She let her shirt fall down and walked towards the tunic, it was getting smaller. She had grown a lot since the first time she wore it. She sighed but slowly put on her tunic and weapons, checking herself one last time, pulling her hood on her head and walked out the door. Walking in the hallways of the big villa, she slowly made her way towards the entrance where Ezio waited for her. The past year had been very...long. She and Ezio trained most of the timeor did little missions here and there. They worked on trust and working together. Trusting him. All of that reminded her of _that _time when her father...

* * *

_There stood a small girl, holding onto her father's hand tightly. Walking in the busy streets of the bella walked for an hour, she did not recognize that part of the city in her seven years of living here. Arriving in a small corner, her father knelt in front of her, his bright blue eyes piercing into his daughter's eyes._

_'' Take this. Hold onto it ? Capito ?'' Franco told his daughter._

_'' Sì!'' _

_'' Papa will be back. Do not move at all!'' he said, looking around, nervously. _

_'' Sì! I will do as you ask!'' _

_'' Promise me Aryana! Promise.'' he said, taking his daughter's shoulder and shaking her lightly. _

_'' I promise!'' _

_'' Good now. '' He said as he left his daughter in the small corner. _

_The little girl sat on the ground, making sure her beautiful dress was not going to get dirty. Hours and hours passed, until that one little girl, who happened to be mature beyond her years, had realized that..._

* * *

Her father had abandoned her. Since then, her trust towards men or women, even, was never big. She had trust issues. She went out of the villa, putting those thoughts away, and saw Ezio standing there, looking around. She arrived behind him, laying her hand on his shoulder as he turned around and looked down slightly to look directly into her eyes.

'' Ready ?'' she asked him.

He nodded as they both started sprinting towards the stables outside the city. They both go on their horses. And started making their way to meet Marciano.

'' Do you know where he is ? '' Ezio asked her.

'' He's usually in San Gimignano. Not the actual city, the countryside mostly.''

'' How do you know him ?''

'' Again with questions ?'' she teased, '' Ever since I started to do what I do now, he's been an associate of ours for years now. And...he's been courting, even though it was mostly to tease , me ever since I was 15.'' she said.

Arched eyebrows, Ezio asked, '' Courting you ? Is it working ?''

She threw a look at Ezio, '' I'd think you would know.''

'' I'll take that as a no.'' he said.

She laughed a good hearted laugh and Ezio, surprised, turned his face to her. She looked at him.

'' What ?''

'' I've known you for a year and I never heard you laugh. You were always serious. And if you laughed, it was with sarcasm.'' he said.

'' I guess I'm opening up a bit.''

'' Why weren't you open in the first place ?'' he tried asking.

'' I knew that talk would come.''

'' How come?'' he asked.

'' It's obvious. I see your wondering why I'm acting a certain way, especially when it comes to-''

'' Trust.''

'' Yes.''

He sighed, '' Then...?''

'' I was born in Venezia. I lived with assassins since the age of seven.''

'' Your parents let you be an assassin ?''

'' No, of course not. My father, one day, came into my room with a bag. He told me we were going to take a walk and eat. I believed him...and then, arriving where he wanted us to stop. He gave me the bag that was packed with food, clothes and water. He told me not to move and stay there until he came back. I promised. He left and...never came back. Two weeks later, I was with Assassin's. And lived on with my life.'' was all she said, looking in front of her, avoiding Ezio's gaze.

'' _Mi dispiace-_''

'' Don't. You didn't know. Now you do.''

'' Thank you for telling me.'' he said, unsure of what to say.

'' No pro-''

'' Aryana D'Angelo, _mia cara! _Already a year without seeing you.'' said a voice that made her shiver.

'' A year without seeing you and there I was happy, now...I'm sad. Give me the documents _stronzo. _'' she asked him while Ezio laughed very silently. She smiled at Ezio, as she heard his laugh.

'' You don't even want to say hello. Your words hurt me,'' Marciano said as he laughed before noticing Ezio, '' And who the hell are you ?''

'' He's with me, Marciano. Please show some respect.'' she said with a deep tone, an angry one. Ezio was surprised that it had made her angry, the tone he had taken with him, but made him somewhat happy.

But Marciano, didn't like him, '' If you say so.''

'' Now the documents.'' she said while extending her hand towards him. But his hand stayed behind his back, that was weird.

'' I'm sorry, it seems I have them.'' said a guard, an agile one, '' Kill him.'' he said while other guards came from behind a small house next to them came out and one of them took his sword and slit Marciano's throat. Marciano's body fell, limp, on the ground.

'' NO!'' she screamed as she took out a throwing knife, killing the guard immediately. Ezio drew his sword out, ready for an attack.

'' We do not want to fight you. If miss, here,'' pointing gently at Aryana, '' Agrees to come with us. No harm will be done.''

Aryana threw a dark glare at them, '' Harm as already been done.'' she says as she jumps from her horse, killing another guard, in the background she could hear sword being drawn out of their sheath. Ezio fought with one of the guard, still on his horse and killed him easily. They both stopped and looked at the agile guard, who stood there, surprised that two young adults got rid of three guards in a matter of seconds. He thought it would have been an easy task. He looked around and started running. Aryana did the same.

'' Aryana! Wait!'' Ezio yelled behind her.

She kept running and running, not wanting to stop until her blade found its place in the guard's skull. The guard suddenly stopped and turned around, hitting Aryana straight in the face, shocking her. She stumble but gained her composure very fast and blocked his next attack, while taking out her sword from its sheath. She attacked with a hard blow on his left side, while he counter attacked at her immediately after but she dodged to her right where she could see, from the corner of her eyes, that Ezio hadn't followed her. The guard then ran towards her but she dodged and as his back was now facing her, she dropped her sword and activated the mechanism of her hidden blade and killed him.

'' _Requiescat in pace, bastardi! _'' she said as she searched the body for the documents, which she found very easily. She got back up and walked slowly towards Ezio and Marciano's dead body.

She arrived and Ezio was waiting patiently beside the dead body. He looked at her. She looked down at the body and knelt beside it, whispering, '' _Requiescat in pace. _'' she closed his eyes.

She looked at Ezio and handed him the documents, '' Here.''

'' _Grazie. _Are you al-''

'' No, not really. But I'll be fine.'' she said as she got on her horse and started to make way towards Monterigionni. She knew Ezio followed closely behind, as to give her some privacy.

_Monteriggioni _

She walked very fast to get to the villa, wanting to go and get the blood off of her. Ezio almost running behind her, to catch up with her. She got into the villa and went straight to Mario's office, where the said man was standing looking at the wall of codex pages.

'' Ah! You've returned- Aryana, are you injured ?'' he asked, suddenly curious as to why she was covered in blood.

'' Marciano's dead. It was a trap. Guards had caught him. They wanted me to go with them and they slit his throat.'' she said, '' But we have the documents.'' she said as Ezio took them out and gave them to his uncle.

'' Now if you'll excuse me. I'll get the blood out of my hair.'' she just left.

She walked up the stairs and went into her room immediately, a few minutes later, a maid had come in with towels and a bucket of water. She took off her weapons, throwing them on her bed, the tunic came off afterwards, throwing it on top of the weapons. She stood in her white blouse and pants, she had just realized that she hadn't tied her hair like she usually did. Her curled hair fell on her shoulders. She went to the mirror and placed it in front of the bed, where she went to sit, putting the bucket of water on a small desk she had dragged with her, and she started to clean her hair. The water soon became red and she was not even halfway through washing it.

There was a soft knock on the door.

'' Come in.''

The door opened to reveal Ezio, '' Aryana, are you alright ? '' he asked.

'' Sì.''

'' Then why are you crying ?'' she looked up at him when he said that and looked at herself in the mirror, noticing some wet streak going down her face. She had been crying this whole time.

'' I hadn't realized that..._Pezzo di merda, _why did he have to die?''

'' I thought you didn't like him.''

'' He may have been a _stronzo _but he was definitely a good man, still. He became an informant after his wife and children were killed by templars. He got the job done and could be tolerable from time to time.'' she said as she washed the tip of her hair angrily.

'' Then...why are you mad at yourself ?'' he asked as he closed the door and approached her.

'' Because I should have known when he asked you who the 'hell' you were. He never is like that. It's like things weren't going according to plan and he is not a man with a plan, never. I wondered but then I refused to go with them and he was already-'' she stopped as more tears threatened to fall.

'' They tied him up so he wouldn't move. He couldn't do nothing!'' she stopped talking afterwards. She had just realized that she had cared about that man, even though he kept teasing her. She heard steps coming closer and felt the bed sink in under the pressure of a body, Ezio.

'' It's not your fault. Do not blame youself. You killed the bastards and sadly, there's nothing we couldn't do. ''

She looked at him, seeing him up close, '' You're right. I guess there was not much to do.''

She saw Ezio move his hand up to her hair, grabbing the tip of it, while with his other hand he grabbed a towel, dipped it into the water and brought it up to Aryana's hair, cleaning the blood there was. He then took the same towel and dipped it once more in the water, this time though, with his right hand he grabbed her face delicately and brought the towel up and cleaned the blood and dirt off her face. She shivered under his gentle touch, looking only at him. Minutes later, he had finished and had put all the towels in a basket the maid would later pick up to clean, along with the now dirty water.

'' You should go to sleep. Take some time to rest.'' he tells her as he was walking out of her room.

'' Ezio ?''

He turned around, '' Sì ?''

'' Thank you.'' she said as her sleepy eyes fluttered to sleep.

He slightly smiled and closed the door, leaving Aryana to her sleep. He went to his room and sat on his bed, thinking. He too, somehow, felt guilty for Marciano's death but he knew not to feel guilty over it. He suddenly heard steps and someone coming up and he saw his uncle.

'' Still trying to understand her ?'' Mario asked.

Ezio sighed, '' No. Not anymore really.''

'' So you understand her?''

'' I don't but...I can imagine.''

'' Diner will be downstairs. I don't know if she'll come down...?'' Mario asked.

'' I don't think so. I will bring it to her.'' Ezio said, passing a hand through his bangs.

'' _Grazie nipote. _''

Ezio only nodded as he removed the tunic to be left in simple clothes, although he kept the hidden blade on him. He got up and went down to get himself some food. He stayed in the kitchen for almost two hours, talking with his uncle about what was to come next. When everyone had left, he grabbed some food and went to Aryana's room.

He opened the door and entered the room, closing back the door behind him. He put the plate of food on the small desk close to her bed. He sat on the bed and gently shook her, wakening her in a matter of seconds. It took her a few seconds to realized that Ezio was the one waking her up and she looked up at him.

'' Hmm?''

'' I brought some food for you.''

'' What time is it ?'' she asked sitting up in the bed.

'' You've been asleep for almost two hours.'' he told her as she finally realized that only two hours had passed.

'' It seemed like it was longer.''

Ezio smiled, '' Here.'' he said as he gave her the food.

'' Thank you.''

* * *

_**Monteriggioni - December 17 1477**_

'' We will go back to Firenze. We leave in 13 days and we will return when time permits.'' Ezio told his uncle, Aryana leaning on the wall behind him.

'' _Bene. _I will stay here. If you need anything, you know where I will be.'' Mario said, happy that his nephew would leave to finish what Giovanni had started.

'' Thank you uncle. For everything.'' Ezio said.

'' My pleasure, _nipote. _'' Mario said as he left his office.

Ezio turned towards Aryana, '' Ready to leave ?''

'' Sì! By the way tomorrow, I will be in hiding.'' she told him as they both left the office, walking beside each other.

'' Why?''

'' You will know tomorrow.'' she said as she left to go on the roof. It became her favourite spot to relax after a long day.

Ezio simply shrugged and left to the training grounds.

* * *

**Authors note:**

So this is another chapter. I would have finished before but I was playing Assassin's Creed Brotherhood! Which is AWESOME. Already finished it and I'm starting to write the sequel to this story..^^ But yeah, the next chapter will come maybe this weekend.

**R&R ! Appreciated. Constructive ones please! ^^ No bashing. **

**Hope you enjoyed! **


	8. Chapter 7 In hiding

**Well hello~~**

**So here is chapter seven of my story. **

**BY THE WAY~ There's a mistake in my sixth chapter, I said they were both 18, right in the beginning, but they're not. Only Ezio is. I will correct the mistake ^^**

**Enjoy it ~~ ;)**

* * *

Chapter OO7 - In hiding

_Monteriggioni - __**December 18th, 1477**_

Ezio was looking for Aryana...he had been for hours now. Wandering the streets of Monteriggioni, asking every citizen who knew Aryana where she was, only to be answered the same response every time. They didn't know. Ezio was starting to get worried, but he tried not to. After all she had told him yesterday that she would go into hiding. But for what reason ? He did not know. He made his way back to the villa, maybe she would be back by now. He walked in, walking slowly towards the study where he saw his sister walking around.

'' Claudia, have you seen Aryana?'' he asked, stopping not too far from her.

'' Aryana ? Hmm yes, I saw her not too long ago actually.'' she stated while Ezio longed-faced.

'' I've been looking for her since this morning!'' he says.

'' I saw her while running some errands. She was close to the church.'' she tells him.

'' _Grazie._''

'' Ezio?'' Claudia stopped her brother before he left.

'' _Sì? _''

'' She hid for a reason, Ezio...''

Ezio arched an eyebrow, '' What reason?''

'' It's her birthday.''

'' Shouldn't she be happy?'' Ezio wondered.

Claudia shrugged, '' Well it seems like she doesn't really like it.''

'' How do you know that...?'' he then asked.

'' She...told me a few weeks ago.'' Claudia's head fell down slightly.

'' Thank you.'' was all he said, leaving his sister alone as he went to find Aryana.

_Her birthday? She's hiding from celebrating her birthday. _He was trying to make sense of why she was hiding but it still didn't make sense to him. He got closer to the church that he had renovated not too long ago. It was empty until he heard something move above him. He was surprised to see, sitting on a wooden platform, Aryana with a basket of fruit in her lap, looking quite embarrassed that he had found her. He crossed his arms over his chest, looking up at her.

'' Happy Birthday.'' he said, a very apparent smirk on his face.

She laughed shyly, '' Thank you..'' she trailed as she looked around.

'' Come down here.''

'' No. YOU come up here.'' she said moving to her right, making some place for him. He dangled his head but still did what she 'ordered' him to. He easily climbed up to where she was and sat next to her.

'' This is what you meant by 'in hiding' yesterday.''

'' Sì. That's what I meant.'' she said, grabbing a grape and eating it, avoiding Ezio's gaze.

'' Why do you hate your birthday so much?'' he asks.

'' I was abandoned on my birthday.'' she said as he immediately understood the reason why.

'' A good enough reason. But as far as I know, only Claudia knows about your birthday.'' he states.

'' She did until, the flower girl heard it as she came to drop some flowers by the villa, who repeated to her sister who then repeated it to her husband, who accidentally let it slip to his daughter who works for the art merchant, he, who repeated it to his wife that night and the next morning the flower girl who first heard it came and asked me what were my favourite flowers, I asked her why and she said it was for my birthday party. And that's when I knew, I had to hide.'' she said.

'' So that's how everyone ended up knowing,'' he said, '' but why am I the only one who didn't know about it?''

She sighed, ''Because you would have been the first one to tell me.''

'' That is...strangely right.'' he admitted.

'' You would have ?'' she asks stunned.

'' I would have, sì.''

She looked at him, turning back to her lap where the fruit basket laid. She laid the said basket on the wooden platform. She pushed herself off the platform, now hanging from it, letting herself fall down easily.

'' What are doing ?'' he asked her.

'' Taking a walk.''

'' I thought you didn't want to be seen by anyone ?'' he wondered.

'' I'm taking a walk to the roof of the villa to avoid people.'' she states, a smirk seen on her lips as he nodded.

He laughed, '' Which makes it way easier to avoid people...''

'' It actually does, people can't reach the roof. Which means, over there, I'm safe.'' she said.

'' I can reach the roof...'' he trails off.

'' But you're not going to tell anyone where I am now are you? Are you, Ezio ?'' she asks very seriously, hoping he wouldn't.

'' No I won't unless- What happened to your finger?'' he asks suddenly taking her left hand in his, looking at her missing finger. It had been bleeding.

'' My blade design is quite old and it's been acting on it's own, injuring me in the process.'' she says as a matter of fact taking her hand back.

'' You should get a new one.''

'' I would only if I could.'' she ends while going out of the church, Ezio close behind her.

'' We could always go and see Leonardo when we go back to Firenze if you want?''

'' Maybe, I wouldn't want to bother him really.'' she says walking in the back streets as much as possible with him right behind.

He rushed to her side, a weak smile on his lips, '' Oh, I'm sure he wouldn't mind.''

'' Alright then. When we'll leave for Firenze, we can stop and go see him.'' she says as she started to climb up wooden crates to get up on the roof of a small house.

He followed behind, '' It'll be your birthday present.'' he says.

'' Haha, very funny, Ezio.'' she says as she lends him a hand to pull him up.

'' I aim to please.''

She rolled her eyes at that as she ran from roof to roof to finally arrive at the villa.

'' I'm sure you do.'' she slowly climbed down a house to start her walk, trying to find a way inside the villa without being seen. She stopped on the left side of the villa.

'' _Cazzo! _No way to get in without being seen.'' she says.

He stood next to her, '' Go up to the east side of the highest , I'll open a window for you to get in.'' he says.

'' Grazie.'' she says, running immediately.

He simply shook his head as he watched her run to the said window he had indicated. He walked up to the entrance of the villa very calmly and entered. Nothing seemed different or strange. The house was still quiet and no sound made its way to Ezio's ear. His heavy steps as he climbed up the stairs were soon to be the only sound heard in the villa, the steps echoing one after the other.

''Ezio!'' he heard his sisters voice ringing through the thin air around them.

He turned around, ''Yes?''

''Did you find her?''

''Who?''

She sighs, ''Aryana is who I'm talking about, idiota!''she tells him.

''No I did not Claudia, _mi dispiace_.''he lied to her, somewhat feeling guilty he did.

She stared at him for a few more seconds before turning her back to him and walking back to work. He continued to make his way up the stairs until he reached his room. He walked to the window he had told Aryana about and opened it, seeing her back as she waited.

" Aryana!"

She turned around fast and let out a sigh of relief seeing him as she climbed into his room with Ezio's help.

"You scared me." She tells him.

He smiled, " _Mi dispiace._"

She entered the room and for the first time saw Ezio's room. It had been a almost two years and she had never seen it. It was neat, too neat for someone who spent a lot of time there.

" You don't sleep here do you?" she asks him.

She heard him turn around fast, "How do you know?"

" It's too neat." She joked.

He smirked and sat on his desk, " I haven't slept well in the past two years, I try to keep myself busy and train." He tells her.

She nodded to herself as she walked around, noticing a painting of Vieri on the wall, " You keep that as reminder of…?" she asks him.

" Of…I do not know. I did not find the meaning of it yet." He said.

" There's no need to have a meaning for it yet. Sooner or later you'll find one. I'm sure.'' She tells him.

He looked at her and smiled, " You're right."

She continued pacing around until she heard his steps behind her. She felt his hands on her shoulders, halting her to a stop, " Stop pacing, Aryana. Some and sit here, I'll bring you some food. Just stay here." He told her as he left.

She let out another sigh, " Okay." She went and sat on the bed.

A few minutes later, she saw him climb up the ladder. He had brought some meat, bread and cheese along with a bucket of fruit. Everything she liked.

" Here."

"Grazie." She thanked him as they sat in silence and ate.

She was thankful for that peaceful birthday. Although she had never celebrated it after her seventh birthday, she had never asked for much when it came to what she wanted. Some food and her family around, that's all she ever wanted. She had the food but not the family…although she could consider Ezio as family now. There was not a day she didn't see him. She had grown accustomed to his company over the 2 years they spent training together.

" Grazie, Ezio." She said, breaking the silence that still lingered after she had talked.

He smiled, " Happy birthday, Aryana."

That night she had gone to the roof, thinking deeply about what was to come of their life…her life.

* * *

**1478- Firenze**

They stood in front of a familiar house. It hadn't change at all in two years, neither did Firenze. Well aside from the amount of guards and archers, nothing changed. Ezio walked up to the door and knocked, walking immediately after knocking. They walked down wooden stairs and the excited voice of Leonardo rang into their ears. Making Aryana smile as he hugged Ezio and then her.

" Ezio! Aryana! You're both still alive!" he said.

" Look at this place, the past two years have been kind to you.'' Ezio said as they both looked around.

" But you are not the same at all, are you…?" Leonardo asked.

" I was hoping you would be able to help me with something." Ezio asked as he turned to Aryana, who took out the Codex Page and gave it to him.

She backed away, letting the two of them talk…well…letting Leonardo talk. She stepped out of Leonardo's workshop and looked at the beautiful streets of Firenze. Two years had passed already, she couldn't help but feel the sadness.

" _Nulla è réale, tutto è lecito." _She muttered under breath.

She saw a shadow on the ground, created from someone who could only be standing on the roofs. She adverted her eyes to that direction and…no one stood where she thought someone would have. She shook her head. She heard the door open to reveal Ezio coming out.

" I'm going to train, care to join?"

" Let us go." She said, following him.

Almost an hour later, Aryana sat on the small marble fence and watched as Ezio trained as he moved with more fluidity by the minute. She could say it, or think of it, she was impressed. Impressed enough that she hadn't realised that he now stood under her, waiting for her response.

"Si?"

" I'm done. Are you coming?" he asked.

" Yes." She said as she jumped down and walked with him only to stop a few steps away from the door, "I'll wait for you here." She said.

He only nodded and walked back into the workshop.

* * *

_**A few moments later…**_

" GIVE ME BACK MY MONEY!" Ezio screamed to a thief.

Aryana followed him to the best of her abilities, making sure not to lose sight of him. She ran through the citizens, trying to avoid them as best as she could, although sometimes she ran into them on purpose to make way into the crowd.

" Of all days it had to happen, it had to be today!" Aryana screamed.

" I never asked for it!" Ezio yelled back as Aryana joined him.

They got closer to the thief but he was still a few centimeters away from them.

" You never asked for it? I swear to god Ezio, if you don't make friends with the people here, I'll make sure you make friends with my blade!" she yelled, she had meant that as a joke and was glad to hear a small chuckle coming from Ezio.

"STOP!" Ezio screamed to the thief.

She rolled her eyes, "You really think 'Stop' is going to work?"

" At least I'm trying!"

" Just…" she thought of something, " Jump on him!"

He looked at her than back at the thief. Seconds later, he had jumped and caught, successfully, the thief. She stopped running and joined Ezio.

" See~ This is what should have happened minutes ago." She told him as he looked at her then back at the thief.

" I really have no interest in hurting you. So give me back my money and we'll call it even." Ezio told the thief.

" Not so fast." A voice interrupted making Ezio and Aryana turn around, the latter standing there, in shock, looking at the man.

"You?" she asked.

* * *

**So this ends chapter seven that was due…er..a long time ago. Sorry for any mistakes. And I hope you enjoy, I'll try to update more often .**

**=D Enjoy! **

**R&R **


	9. Hiatus Please, do read!

HIATUS

Hello guys, well this is actually not fun to do but I feel like I need to do it. So I've had a Writer's Block lately on my Assassin's Creed II Story and since this is going nowhere for now, I'm taking a hiatus for it. This is not the end, because I am planning on finishing it and writing the sequel to it. I have the basic ideas of both but sadly the actual inspiration isn't there.

Also another reason for this hiatus is for me to actually write another story. An Assassin's Creed story but this time based on the first game. With a new OC & Altaïr as main characters of that story. I've been thinking lately and I really wanted to have the whole story including Altaïr, Ezio and of course Desmond. I had started as you know with Ezio Auditore with my I Promised Story. But I really want to start from the beginning and this is why the hiatus is involved. In the next week or so the prologue to my new, still untitled, story will arrive and the first chapter the next day.

I will continue 'I Promised'…I promise. (Huh, weird. Haha) But for now I will concentrate on the other story currently being written. The outline of my first five chapters are written, I just need to go over them, correct them, make small changes and then, it should be delivered to you. I really want to take my time.

I plan to post a chapter every Saturday or Sunday if time permits. I will take my time with this story as I said before. Luckily I can bring my laptop at school and write when I have time. So I'll be writing everyday at least.

I hope you understand and that you will come and read my new story just as much as I already enjoy writing it.

Lots of love,

Nastasha ( kangnayoung )

P.S. Do you guys know any arabic names (full names if you can ^^') for girls that I could use for my OC ? Please if you do, I would love to hear them. It's really the only thing missing.


End file.
